I'm Still Broken
by kiaread
Summary: Nico was a bartender, he had an accident and he woke up in the hospital. He met this doctor. Will was a doctor, it was another night at the hospital, then he met this patient. (M for language and it may or may not have sexual content) Solanglo, Percabeth, Mayna, Jasper etc. But in Will and Nico POVs only.
1. Chapter 1

**So umm no Gods and such. Also no camp, normal life setting, I thought there weren't enough Solangelo** **fics.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and also creds to the creator of the pic i used for this Fanfiction.**

* * *

Nico

Bright lights, sirens and a flash of blonde hair were the last things I saw. Where am I? One minute I was riding on my motorcycle, now it's all black. I heard beeping noises, I slowly opened my eyes, it's so bright. I blinked, I looked around I was in the hospital. I tried to sit up.

"SHIT" I hissed, what the hell was that pain.

Suddenly the doors flew open, when I looked up I saw a boy black hair with sea green eyes, followed by a curly wavy blonde with grey eyes. They both had a relief look on their face, they were my friends, Percy and Annabeth. Percy is my cousin and Annabeth is his best friend. (So he says)

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said as she came closer to the bed. "Nico lie down."

"What happened?" I asked as I sink back down on the bed.

"You fell from your motorcycle." Percy said as he sat down at the nearest chair.

I was confused. Impossible. "How did that happened?"

Then there was a new voice. "Well you fainted and fell from your bike and well you bruised your ribs." It was a doctor, he had the blonde sun-kissed hair that looked familiar, his blue eyes glued to the clipboard he was holding. He looked 6' and had an athletic body. He looked up and immediately our eyes locked.

My face started to get hot, those blues eyes were searching for something in me.

"Hey, Will." Percy had a big smile as got up and went to hug the doctor.

"Hey, Percy." As he returned the hug.

"Will what do you mean fainted?" Annabeth asked.

Percy scoffed, Annabeth shot him a glare then Percy put up his hands and backed away. Annabeth is a sweet girl, but man is she scary when she wants to be.

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth." The doctor gave her a warm smile.

"Will?" her tone was serious.

"Well, let's just say he hasn't been eating well." The doctor said. "He fainted from malnourishment, he fell left ribs first." He added.

Annabeth turned around and she glared at me. Percy leaned in closer to me and whispered, "Good luck man." He patted me on the shoulders.

"Nico, you have to eat properly." She scolded me, Annabeth has been like a sister to me for a long time.

I looked the other way trying to ignore her gaze. "Sorry." I whispered. I heard her sigh.

"Come on Percy, let's get something to eat." She said. Percy nodded and got up.

"We haven't eaten anything when you were unconscious." He informed me. I didn't really bother. When they left the room, I turned my attention back to my body. My legs felt so heavy and I tried to sit up.

"FUCK" I hissed again, I guess the ribs took a big hit didn't it.

"Don't try to sit up."

My head shot up, the doctor was still there. He put down the clipboard in the slot at the end of the bed then looked up gave me a warm and attractive smile, which I didn't return. Though it made butterflies in my stomach. I've never really been good with people, I always had someone to do the introduction for me.

"So I heard your Percy's cousin." He said as he sat down at a chair beside the bed.

I didn't answer. His voice was really attractive too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be your doctor, I'm Will Solace." He said extending his hand, offering a handshake.

I hesitated and took his hand. "Nico di Angelo." I said. He was still smiling at me. It made me want to smile, but I felt too awkward to, so I didn't.

"So, umm how do you know Percy and Annabeth?" I asked.

"We went to the same high school together." Will said.

Percy and Annabeth have known each other ever since they were 12. They went to the same school up until collage. I was always homeschooled, well up until collage. So I never had a high school experience.

I looked at him. He was already looking at me, again our eyes meet. Those blue eyes seem to be looking for something, but they were beautiful. Then someone walked in the room. It was another blonde boy with blue eyes but he had glasses on, it was Jason my other cousin.

"Oh my gods, you're ok." He said as he hugged me tightly. I flinched as Jason hugged me around my bruised ribs.

"Whoa, Jason, not too tight his ribs are quite bruised up." Will said as Jason release me from his hug and smiled at Will and gave him a hug too.

"You know him too." I said. They both nodded.

"Well, yeah Percy and I exchanged schools for like 5 months so yeah." Jason said.

Ok whatever, as always I've been left out again. I looked away, and focused on the machine beeping beside me. Then Percy and Annabeth came back, Percy had a burrito in his mouth and Annabeth was holding two cups.

"Jason you're here." Percy said with a full mouth.

"Percy you're eating." Annabeth scolded him, I let out a small smile. No matter how long I've known them, they were still the same.

"Here you go." Annabeth said as she set down one of the cups in front of me. "It's chicken soup."

"In a cup." Jason said.

"Well, I'm sorry there were no more bowls ok." She rolled her eyes, she only does that when asked stupid and/or useless questions. She's an architect at a big company, and is one of the companies top.

"Well, how was I supposed to know." Jason said.

"Here you go Will." She gave the other cup to Will. "Thanks Annabeth."

"So, doc how is he?" Percy asked, he finished his burrito.

"Well, he has to stay at the hospital for a while. I'm not sure how long though." Will said and took a sip from his cup.

I didn't touch my soup, little did I know Annabeth was looking at me. "Nico." She made me jump.

"What?" I said in annoyance.

"Would you please eat your soup, so you could go to sleep and rest." She said, I know she's concerned about me, but I just woke up not long ago.

Then doctor Will got up. "Annabeth is right. So Percy and Jason get out of the room."

"What!" Jason exclaimed. "Why?" Percy asked.

"Just go." Annabeth said. "Yes ma'am." They both said and left the room.

"Alright, Nico I'll come back to check up on you later, and Annabeth make sure he finishes his soup and let his rest." He gave me another one of his smiles, which made my face grow warmer. I looked down at the contents of the cup.

Fuck! Not now, out of all the times to find someone to like it has to be at my worst.

Will

I just moved back to New York. I thought I wouldn't have a patient since I just got back, then suddenly someone was rushed in the hospital. He had black hair and pale skin, he looked like an angel. Peaceful, his eyes were closed then someone pulled me, which snapped me out of the gaze.

It was one of the nurses that were pushing the guy's bed. "Doctor, we need you."

I nodded and followed her, and then suddenly the guy's eyes opened a little. I saw a glimpse of his eyes, they were a comforting brown.

Later I found out his name was Nico di Angelo, his name was coincidentally Angelo and that I was just 1 year older then him. Then later I found out that he's related to Percy Jackson, a friend from high school. I smirked, well I guess getting to know him will be a lot easier.

Wait no Will. Stop. No fraternizing with patients.

He woke up, when I walked in the room. I tried so hard to not look at him right away, and when I did, there was the comforting brown. When I tried to talk to him he didn't even look at him. Well, he doesn't act like an angel, but what can you do. He didn't even return a smile. When we shook hands, his hands were cold but not in a bad way it was like the other side of the pillow when you're face get hot.

At one point he gave out a small smile, for a moment he glowed. It made me smile.

When I left the room with Jason and Percy, I've gather that he's quite stubborn, quiet and sort of shy. But it made me think he was cute.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Jason asked Percy. Percy shrugged.

"You want to wait for Annabeth, don't you?" Jason said, teasing Percy.

Percy blushed, it made me smirk. Annabeth and Percy have liked each other since forever but they keep denying it saying that their just friends. Everyone could see that they were meant to be together.

"C'mon Percy, you still haven't made a move." I added.

Jason and I chuckled. Percy didn't look amused, he was a dense person but he realized his feelings for Annabeth a long time ago.

"Guys, me and Annabeth are just friends, ok?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "How about you, Will?" Jason asked.

"Umm my shift is not over yet. But let's catch up soon." I said.

"Alright." Jason said.

"I'll wait to see if Annabeth wants a ride home." Percy said.

"Really riding to where?" Jason joked, I laughed.

"Alright, boys. I'll see you guys soon, I still need to go check Nico's test results." I said, I smiled as he said his name. I said my farewells and gave them my number.

I walked down the hall to the break room, got myself a cup of coffee. I remember those brown gaze, it had a comfortable loneliness in it.

Nico di Angelo, why must you be my patient?

* * *

 **What do you think? This is for my own enjoyment so I continue this as long as I can.**

 **Thank you for taking time to read this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had time, so I thought i'd write.**

 **Not a good chapter, cause the stress of Christmas is hitting me earlier.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

I woke up the next day. I felt something warm on my hand, when I turned to look at my side. It was my sister, actually half-sister, she was asleep beside me and she was holding my hand. She's African-American with cinnamon-brown curly hair, and golden eyes. She was on a date with her boyfriend last night, and according Annabeth Hazel was only informed of my accident after their date, which would be late.

"Hey." A male voice said.

I looked up it was Frank, Hazel's boyfriend. He's a Chinese-Canadian, pretty tall and muscular. Well puberty did a good job on him. Black hair, brown eyes. He was giving me a smile. I gave him a very small smile, I don't know if he noticed it but I did smile. He and I were not close at all but we've known each other for a while.

"When did you arrive?" I asked in a low voice, trying not to wake Hazel up.

"Well we've been here since 1 this morning. How are you?" Frank said, setting down a cup in front of me.

I shrugged, "Like shit." I said.

Frank chuckled. "Yah I remember when I fell and bruised my ribs, it was horrible."

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked.

"I was a fat kid and fell alright." Frank gave in. I nodded.

Then the door opened, it was Will. I sat up, and fixed my bed hair. God why did I do that?

"Good morning, Nico. How did you sleep?" Will said before getting the clipboard. Then he noticed Hazel. "Whose that? Girlfriend?" Will asked.

"NO." I sat almost at once. I didn't want him to get the idea, but then again I don't even know if he's gay. I cleared my throat, "Ahem, she's my half-sister."

I felt Hazel's hand moved, she woke up. She lifted up her head.

"Morning." I said with the warmest smile I could give at the moment.

She got up and hugged me, again like Jason she squished my bruised ribs. I flinched again.

"Nico I was so worried. I'm sorry I wasn't there last night I didn't check my phone the whole night." Hazel said as she hugged me tighter.

My closed my eyes, "Haze, you're hurting me."

"Oh sorry." She releases me from her hug and sat back down, then Frank handed her a cup, probably coffee.

"Okay, Nico. You seem to be doing fine, but we still have to run a few more test." Will said, his blues eyes glued to the clipboard.

Ugh, I wanna see them so bad, those blues. Then he looked up at me, instantly our eyes locked. He smiled.

Then Hazel cut in "Hi Doctor?"

"Will."

"Thank you so much for taking care of my brother." She said gratefully.

Will shook his head, "No problem anything for an angel."

I blushed I can feel my face turn red in an instant. What?!

"Your last name is Angelo isn't it?" he said, raising his eyebrow at me.

I nodded. Oh he was joking. "Actually it's Di Angelo." I said a little too bitter, I didn't mean to.

But he just nodded. I sighed in relief, I hope it didn't make him think bad of me. I blinked when did I ever care about what others thought of me.

"Nico, I'll go home and shower and I'll come back right away." Hazel said, she was still wearing what she wore at their date last night. I just nodded.

Then she left the room, Frank was about to leave to follow Hazel.

"Frank," I called him. "Yeah?" he turned around.

"Umm let Hazel rest ok? Tell her to sleep first before coming back here." I said, I know my sister has been working hard lately and haven't had any sleep as it is. She was a jewelry maker, so I lot of sleepless nights to finish orders and projects.

He nodded. "Thank you doctor Will. See you later, Nico." He waved and left the room.

"Ok, so Nico you'll be here for a few weeks. Also Annabeth will be here with proper breakfast any moment." Will said and he sat down where Hazel sat.

I don't know what to do or say. "Umm aren't you free for a doctor?" I said, I mentally slapped myself.

Will smirked, damn that was sexy, "Well, I just came back from Miami. No patients yet, just you."

Why did that made me feel so special, it made my heart nervous. Ugh he's hot.

"But I'm originally from Manhattan. How about you?" He asked.

"Umm Washington."

"Cool." Will said, I know his waiting for a continuous but no.

We sat there for a good 2 minutes not talking. Where's Annabeth?

"Are you full American or a mix?" He asked again.

"I'm half Italian." I replied.

"Really. Italian people are cute." He said.

Oh my gods, is this doctor trying to give me a heart attack. Because he has been making my heart feel nervous.

We didn't talk again for a few seconds. Then we heard voices outside of the room.

"You don't have to be here." I heard a familiar voice said

"But I want too." Another familiar voice.

"Annabeth this is my family." It was Percy and Annabeth

"Yeah and I wanna help. Percy come on, why are you being like this?"

"Annabeth look this is a family business, and well you're not family."

Ouch, he did not just say that to her. Will made a oh no expression beside me.

"What? What do you mean?" She sounded hurt. "Is this because I mentioned Luke?"

Will's eyes widen. Again I'm feeling left out, who is Luke?

"Annabeth no." He sounded pissed.

"Then what? What is it this time? Percy we've been arguing a lot lately and I'm tired."

"Annabeth stop." "Percy why are we.." "ANNABETH STOP." Percy shouted.

That sure shut her up. "Annabeth this is not about Luke, this is about you."

"About me?" she sounded so offended. "What about me?"

"Lately you've been clingy and well it's annoying alright." Percy said.

"Ok fine. I'm too clingy, I won't visit Nico anymore. I'm not family right? It's not like I've been there since middle school. You're right, my mom and dad are getting a divorce and it makes my clingy just because I needed you Percy. I need my Best Friend." She said back.

"Annabeth…" "Here make sure Nico eats all of it." Then I heard stomping.

"Annabeth." Percy called out.

"Never mind Percy. I don't need to be with you for this."

After the fight in the hallway, Percy went in and gave me the food Annabeth prepared for me. From the looks of it, they won't be talking for some time. They're friendship hasn't really been strong ever since Annabeth dated Richard. He was a dick who almost destroyed their friendship. Yeah they have been fragile and anything could have tipped it off.

Now I'm alone in the room. Percy went back home to cool off, which I told him he should do. Will is out. Then a nurse came in.

"Hello, Mr. Di Angelo."

I gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Still in pain when trying to sit up, but fine." I said.

"Good. Lucky you getting alone with the hot doctor." She said.

I scoffed. She checked the machines and my bandages.

"Well, be careful Mr. Di Angelo. Not all hot guys nowadays are straight." She said to me smiling, and then she left the room.

What the fuck was that? Wait, did she just tell me that Will was gay? No, does this mean I could be more break even more. But I'm still broken, I can't break again. I'm not yet ready.

I took a deep breath, no panicking. I just need to not like him, I need to ignore and make those feelings go away.

I can do that right, but I think already fell for his eyes.

* * *

 **This is only Nico's POV. Well, Nico is in a pickle. He's like me afraid of falling in love, falling in love means breaking apart.**

 **Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third is up, the christmas stress is real everyone, it's real.**

 **Enjoy, hope this is better. If not... I don't really mind. This is for me.**

 **Creds to Uncle Rick, for creating these beautiful characters.**

* * *

Will

I've been looking forward to work, more then ever now. Well for one, I'm back in Manhattan, two I have a lot of friends around and the last because of a black haired angel with bruised ribs.

Percy and Annabeth fought and I was worried, I didn't know what happened while I was gone but during high school they had way worst fights but they always got through it. This time it seems that their friendship is different.

"Good morning, Dr. Solace." A nurse greeted me as I walked in the hospital from lunch.

I made my way through the hallway to Nico's room. I walked in seeing him sitting up talking to another blonde. Jason. I felt something stirring inside me. As I saw Jason making Nico smile even if it was just a small smile. Wait is Nico even attracted to males?

"Come on Nico. Look this scar on my lip." Jason said pointing at his scar. "I got in from eating a stapler." Nico scoffed.

Then Jason notices me. "Oh, hey Will." He gave me his signature smile.

I waved. I looked at Nico's results again. Gods I'm so lame, they're gonna notice me looking at it too much. I only do this so it won't be obvious that I only came here to see Nico. I can feel Nico's gaze though I silently smiled. He's looking at me.

"So Will. Join us sit down." Jason offered. Well I did, it's nice to catch up with friends and well Nico was there.

"When did you come back from Florida?"

"Oh only a few weeks ago." I said, "How about you? Don't you live in San Francisco?"

"Well.." then Nico cut him off. "He's here because Piper."

"Really Piper Mclean?" he nodded. Fixing his glasses, indicating that he's a little shy on the topic.

"When?" I asked. Ever since I left New York, I haven't really been catching up with the latest gossip.

"Well, it was during the summer of senior year. When Percy and I planned to go on a trip with friends and well it started there." He explained. "I heard Percy and Annabeth are not on speaking terms."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think it's because of Luke." I said.

Jason frowned, Nico gave him a look and Jason calmed down. They seem close.

"Jason, I don't think it's about him. Whoever that guy is. I think it's been like this ever since Richard." Nico said.

Jason looked down on the floor, Jason and Percy have been really close. They cared about each other a lot.

"It better not be Luke, because I swear if hurts Thalia.."

"Who's Luke?" Nico asked out of the blue.

"Luke was this senior back then, Annabeth had a huge crush on him and well it was almost mutual. And Percy and him were not on good terms. Anyway he was a rebel, but I heard he's doing well now." I said. Nico nodded.

"Well, yeah. Percy and Luke are ok now. I mean he is our family now." Jason said.

"What?" what's that, family with Luke Castellan.

"Oh, sorry Luke married Thalia a year ago so he's family now. He's not bad though, changed a lot after high school."

Nico

Will has been standing there and I couldn't stop myself from checking him out. Ugh I can't not like him.

But I know once he knew me, he wouldn't want to do anything with me. I sighed, and looked out the window blocked out their voices. Again left out of the conversation.

Then I felt a pat after a few minutes, it was Jason.

"I'll see you later, and Nico please talk some sense into Percy when he visits."

"What why?" I panicked a little I can't handle giving advice, it makes me uncomfortable.

"Well, I have to go back to San Francisco. Grover is still on their honeymoon and well you're the closest. I talked to Piper, she and Reyna will talk to Annabeth." He said and smiled a sad smile.

"If we're lucky this could be they're year." I smiled as well, thinking of a Percy and Annabeth finally being together.

"I'll be back before I go to the airport. See you Will." Then Jason left.

Will and me are alone again. "So," He said, I turned my attention to him.

He gave me a warm smile, and I couldn't help but I let a smile slip out.

"Now that's more like it." He said and settled down at a seat beside the bed.

"What?" I heard him but I just wanted to make sure I heard it right.

"Hmm" he said smirking. I knew I heard it, he just teasing me. Ugh, but that smirk get's to me.

"So anyway, Jason and Piper?" he said, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Well, yeah took them a while, though." I said.

Will chuckled "At least they got together."

I scoffed "Yeah." That comment made me smile. As long as we're joking about Percy dense personality. We just might get along. I love my cousins they were there for me, even when I didn't want them to be. I would be damned if any of them get as unhappy and alone like me.

"So Nico, how about you? Anyone?" he asked.

"No, no, no." I defended myself. He just chuckled and then he gave me a smile.

"Also what kind of doctor asks about a patient's personal lives?" I said with a weird goofy smile on my face that I didn't realize.

"A doctor who has known you're friends before he knew you." He said.

I looked at him a little confuse, I don't have many friends. My friends don't know him, and then it hit my stupid head Percy and the others.

"Nah, I consider them as family." I said, because they are, even Frank.

He smiled, "Really why do you say that?"

I shrugged, I didn't really want to answer. I don't want to be his friend, by being his friend, I'll fall for him for real. Plus there's a reason why I don't have a lot of friends as it is.

"So I see you're close with Jason." He said. I nodded.

"So how did you and the others meet?" He asked again.

"Umm during Christmas." I replied, I wasn't really good at talking about myself or socializing at all. All my friends know that and understand it.

He nodded. "I met them in our freshmen year. I met Grover first, you know him right? Percy's best friends."

I just nodded. Grover of course I know him, he was Percy's friend since forever, he is a nice nature-loving guy. Right now he is a environmental lawyer.

"Hey, Nico?" he said, he had a firm expression, god why does he sound so serious.

"Yeah?" I said before he said anything else he look at me in the eye.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes searching for the answers.

I shook my head, not knowing what to say then suddenly there was a shooting pain on my bruised ribs. I clutched myself. Will stood up and held me. When I looked up his face was only a few inches away. I could hear him breathe, I could feel his warm breath. I swear he could probably hear my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

"Umm, there's uh nothing wrong. It's just that I'm." I said trying to back away, but my body wants to lean in closer. I had just enough self-control to not move at all.

"You're what?" Will's eyes looking into me, I could see curiosity and warmth in his eyes.

"I…" the the door swung open before I could continue. "Oh sorry." It was my nurse.

We were still very close to each other.

"Dr. Will, you have a new patient." She said.

Then Will slowly backed away and stood up properly, and cleared his throat. "Ahem ok, umm Holly would you get Nico some pain killers."

The nurse nodded, "Doctor, it's Mr. Di Angelo." She added.

Will stood there awkwardly, "Ahem, yes. Mr. Di Angelo. Anyway would you show me to my new patient?" Then he walked to the door to follow the nurse, but before he closed the door. He looked at me our eyes locked and me gave me a soft smile.

I sat there and breathe out a breath I didn't know I was holding. My face red and hot.

Will

I left his room, my face is feeling hot. No way our faces were that close. Now I'm following Holly through the hallway.

"Doctor Will, with all due respect. You do know there is no francizing with the patients. Isn't that why you left Florida? Because one of your fellow doctor fell in love with a patient." She said not even looking at me.

I just looked at her, how did she know that. I always thought of dating a patient as dishonor to being a doctor. I have high principles.

"Especially if you don't even know his sexual orientation." She added.

It made me chuckle, "Of course, he was just in pain and I checked his injury."

She just nodded. "Your next patient is in room 1206."

"Thanks Holly." I said and continued walking.

Shit, I knew there should be nothing between Nico and me. But he just keeps drawing me in. I like being around him, I don't know about him but I think there's a possibility of mutual feelings going on here. But I also can't abandon all my principles over this one guy who is also my patient.

But this is Nico Di Angelo. A closed book, he doesn't smile a lot. But his eyes were what made me want to get to know him in the first place. Sure I thought he was attractive when I saw him being rolled in, but I didn't really thought of being attracted to him until I saw those comfortable brown.

Lost but it still felt like home.

I took my phone out, I dialed. "Hey, do you have time tomorrow... Great, call everyone else will you. I'm with a patient right now…Thanks man. See you tomorrow."

I put away my phone and saw a little girl, I gave her a smile "What's seem to be the problem here?"

* * *

 **Who did will call? Story will unfold if I could be more talented this would have been so much better.**

 **Anyway hope you at least enjoy the chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has no inspiration or effort but I promise the next chapter there will be have more effort.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Nico

"Nico."

I woke up to that annoying voice.

"Leo, stop it. He's still sleeping." A female voice chimed in.

"Come on, Piper. Jason said to check up on him and we are and also we both have jobs to go to, so let's wake him and see if he's ok then go to work." The male said.

"Ugh." I said covering my eyes with my arm.

Then I heard a smack, "Shit, see you woke him up." Piper scolded him.

Piper was Jason girlfriend they both went to the same high school but she moved here for university and then she stayed here. Leo also went to the same school as them. He works in the city.

Then I heard the door open. "And who might you two be?"

I widen my eyes, it's Will. He didn't came back to check on me after he left for his new patient.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must be Will. I'm Piper. Jason told me the doctor was a friends he went to school with when he did that exchange program with Percy." Piper introduced herself to Will.

"Oh yes of course Piper Mclean, and this other person must be Leo Valdez." He said.

"Piper I think this guy's a psychic." Leo whispered. But I heard it anyway.

I smirked, "Don't go smiling Nico." Will said.

Then sat up, and see them standing in a circular shape-ish.

"Nico." Piper said as a greeting. "Hey Piper, what's up?" I said with a small smile.

She shrugged, "Work, and stuff."

"How's Annabeth?" I asked. "How's Percy?" Then she asked.

"I can them for both of you." Will said looking at my test.

We turned our heads to him. "Do you also have the powers to get two people talking again?" Leo said.

Then Piper smacked him on the arms. "Ow." He rubbed his arm.

"Huh? Oh no I'm meeting up a bunch of friends and Percy and Malcolm are part of that group." He said. "Alright Nico, you seem to be healing fast. You'll be discharged from the hospital in no time." Like that and he left.

He left. It sort of sting, but then again I wasn't the type to share about myself that easily. It probably showed in my face because Piper's next question was.

"Are you sure he's attracted to guys?" She said.

I rolled my eyes, this girl has an eye for these kind of stuff can't really blame her. Her stepsister is the same.

"Pipes, how can you be so sure that he has a crush on the doctor? Like how you're so sure that he has a crush on Jason but it turned out to be Percy." Leo said. Walking around the room touching everything, he has serious ADHD.

Piper waved her hands. "That was a long time ago, but I was right that he had a crush on one of them." She said then she turned to me. "Well?"

I just sat there, even though I don't say anything. Piper is probably reading my face right this moment. She gasps and covered her mouth.

Leo started to look concerned, "What happened? Nico are you ok?" Leo said.

"You like him, don't you?" She continued teasing me.

I took a pillow and threw it at her, "Go to work." I said irritated.

Piper just giggled, "Ok, ok." Then she pulled Leo out of the door.

"See you, later." Leo waved goodbye before they right left the room.

I sighed, alone in the empty room. I want to go back to work, even if I'm just a bartender but works not bad. I have a nice work environment, nice co-workers and the pay is not bad. So I don't see the complains. But when you gather around for dinner with friends you realized that it's not what you really want to do. They're profession is their passion.

But I don't know what to do.

Then suddenly someone stormed into the room. "Shhh." It was Percy, and he ran into the bathroom.

I was really confused, then after a few seconds. Another person walked in.

"Hey." It was Annabeth. I made an o expression. Annabeth was holding a bag, her hair in a really messy bun, usual stormy grey eyes looking every tired. She didn't look too good herself. Must be because the big fight, it really had a affect on her.

" Hey, Annabeth. How are you?" I asked. I smiled.

She returned the smile, "Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon. I just came by to drop off some actually food." She put down the bag on the table. "Alright, I've talked to Mr. D, you can go back to work whenever your ready."

Annabeth was always caring for me. "Who's covering for me?" I asked.

"Uhhh, I think Chris." She said. I nodded. "Anyway got to go, I have work to do." She said.

"See you." I said. As she was about to leave Will was at the door about to come in. He looked surprised.

"Hey, Annabeth. Room hasn't exploded?" He looked around the room, I bet he saw Percy before he rushed in my room, his looking for Percy. Then he saw nothing I looked at him and shook my head, and mouth out 'Don't even.' He raised his eyebrows 'He's here.' He nodded.

"What's going on?" Annabeth is pretty observant but this time she sounded genuinely clueless, but she's pretty rusty usual she would be asking, "Who's here?" or "It's Percy isn't it?"

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"No flirting and eat your food." Like that she left.

We both froze. I blushed right away, and didn't dare look at Will. Once Annabeth left the room, Percy came back from the bathroom. He peered out the window to see if Annabeth was coming back. Then he sighed, and had a sad look in his face. Then walked his way to my bedside, and sat down.

He gave me a smile, "How's Nico?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Percy, I'm fine how about you?"

He nodded, "Ok, I'm actually going on a business trip in a few hours." He said.

"Wait, I thought we were going out tonight?" Will said.

"Oh, we are, I'm leaving tomorrow early morning. So what's so big that you need the whole gang? You haven't called in all of us ever since you're promotion in Florida." Percy said.

Will shrugged. "So anyway the real reason why I'm here." Will said and turned to me. "Do you have any other family members that could take care of you? Other then Percy."

Then I sat and think and Percy did the same. "No." Percy and me said at the same time.

Will nodded. "Ok. So Nico, I was going to let you out of the hospital but if no one can take care of you for the next week. You going to have to stay here until further notice."

Then I just nodded, I don't want to disturb Hazel.

"Well, you could stay with Annabeth." Percy suggested.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He was the one who said we didn't need her help.

"Percy…." I started.

"No just hear me out. What I said the other day I know what it was." He butted in. His eyes distracted. "I mean we can ask Will to call her."

I turned to Will, his blue eyes looked at me telling me that my dense cousin was right. I sighed. "Go ahead Will make the call, I wanna talk to Percy alone."

He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up.

Then I turn to look at Percy, "Percy, you need to fix this with Annabeth. I don't care about anything else, I had a crush on you, and you knew that right. And Annabeth didn't care and when I came out it was the same, she treated me normally how I wanted everyone to treat me. That's family Percy. Being there no matter what."

He out his hands through his hair, "I know. But ever since Richard, I get the feeling that she's still mad at me."

"Percy, you called your own best friend a slut and left her alone when she needed you. But she still came back, she's your family, Percy. Our family." I'm trying my best to talk to him.

He nodded, "I think I love her." He said looking as serious as ever.

Then I started laughing out loud. "Yeah, I know."

"Only because I told you." Percy pouted. Annabeth said he looks like a baby seal when he pouts. I sighed, "Percy I can stay here. I'll be out soon anyway."

Percy smirked "Ok I'll ask Will to check up on you. You check up on my cousin." He turned to Will and pointed at him. "Anyway, I have to pack before we meet up tonight. Oh and Nico, thanks I'll talk to Annabeth when I come back from my trip." Then he left.

Then we sat in silence, and then Will chuckled. "So you had a crush on your cousin."

I covered my face with my hands, I could feel the heat on my face. "Shut up."

I could feel the smirk on his face. "Well, yeah there you go I'm gay." I said.

When I turned to him, he was raising his eyebrow. "Well, I'll get holly to take care of you tonight. I'll be out with my friends catch up you know."

I nodded, every one is leaving me again. I pushed away this feeling of sort of a rejection. "Yeah, I heard you, can go if there's nothing else." I said bitterly. He looked hurt but nodded and left the room. He flashed those blues at me, he looked he understood me, understood my behavior.

Will

I left, when I looked into his eyes I felt like he didn't want me to leave. He looked so cute. My face blushed. He's gay.

He just needs a little time. "Will, what time tonight?" I looked up, it was Percy.

"Oh around 6 at the Argo II." I said. "Is this about Nico?" He said with a huge smirk.

I slightly shoved him, "Fuck off." I said. Percy smirked "I approve, I may be dense but not that dense. Plus I feel like you could be the one. " He patted me and left.

What he said made me smile. Nico Di Angelo. Please be nice.

* * *

 **So this chapter Will has consent, and a bar is called Argo II. And i made Percy not so dense only with Annabeth. IDK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Will

"Will." I turned around and saw Malcolm Chase, Annabeth's brother he was 2 years older then us but we got pretty close during his senior year.

"Hey." I said we hugged for a second. We were at the Argo II this was our bar we've been coming here ever since high school. I missed this place.

"How's life?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It's alright. How about you?" I said. "Last I heard you tried to make a move on one of Jason's friends in his old high school." I teased.

He chuckled, "That was a long time ago. C'mon you're the medical genius became a doctor at such a young age."

"Malcolm, Will." It was Percy.

Once we all settle down, a waitress came by "Hey, it's the old crew, your missing someone." She said. We all just smiled.

"Yeah, Michael. He's in Greece." I said, she nodded took our orders.

"So how's Florida, Will?" Malcolm asked, I shrugged "Hot."

They chuckled, "Alright? Met anyone interesting while you're there?"

I shook my head "Nah."

"Really?" Percy asked.

I nodded, and then the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Thanks." Percy thank the waitress, "No problem and Percy when can Nico come back to work? The boss misses him." The waitress asked.

"Ummm Will?" Percy turned to ask me.

"I….ummm…I think in 2 to 3 weeks." I said, the waitress nodded "Enjoy you're night, thank you."

"Oh, yeah how's Nico? He's your first patient since you got back right?" Malcolm asked.

I nodded, with a smirk remembering his blushing face.

Then Malcolm cleared his throat, "So Percy? What's wrong with my sister?"

Percy stiffened up, he didn't dare look at Malcolm took a sip from his drink.

"Percy." Malcolm said much angrier. Percy got startled and there was a full minute of silence.

"I'll talk to her when I get back." Percy finally said. "Why? Are you avoiding her?"

"Malcolm." I warned. He took a breath.

"I'm sorry." Percy said in a small voice. "I knew it hurt her and well it was never the same after Richard you know?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Richard? He's long gone Percy. Maybe you can finally move on from that and actually confess to her."

Percy smiled, he looked tired. "Yeah, I don't know. I'll take to Grover about it when he gets back."

Percy closest male friend is Grover, but he's away on honeymoon. I was a little sad that I couldn't be there for his wedding but I saw the pictures and it was beautiful.

"So Will? What brings us together?" Percy asked, avoiding Malcolm's gaze.

"Well, I usually call Michael first but since he's not here…. I called you guys." I said, Michael has always been my number 1 best friend, I would usually talk to him first but he's not physically here I'll call him later about it.

"Will, you and I haven't been the best buds but we will listen to what you have to say." Malcolm said way much calmer then he was before.

I smiled, it's nice to be back. "Nah, I just want to see you guys talk to some old friends." I said, abandoning my original conversation.

"So Nico works here?" I asked. Percy smirked.

"Yeah, we hooked him up here to be a bartender. Until he wants to know what he actually wants to do." Percy said. "He's living with me, if you wanna know." He gave me a look and he smirked, his signature mischievous smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, I know he's living with you, you're his emergency contact."

Malcolm chuckled. "So Will how's Michael?"

I ruffled my hair, "You know he's pretty busy, being a famous painter in Europe, and takes up a lot of his time. But I'll talk to him soon. But before anything else, if it's too personal you don't have to answer it. But can I asked who is Richard?"

Malcolm and Percy sat up and looked at each other and nodded they're heads, before turning back to me. Then Percy took a swing of his drink and Malcolm took a big gulp of his.

I immediately regretted it, it was too early, plus they're too sober for this talk. But nevertheless they're my friends and I wanna see what I can do to help them.

Percy put his hand up, and asked the waitress for another drink. "So Richard was Annabeth's ex, he was from her office." Percy started.

"They dated for almost a year, but no one liked him. Me, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Jason name any friends of Annabeth not a single one liked him." Malcolm said.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked, this sounds very serious.

Percy snorted, "What wasn't wrong with him? He had the looks, the brains, the humor." He said in a very bitter voice.

"Richard was all those things but he doesn't have a heart." Malcolm sips from his cup. "He always had a way to take Annabeth from us, in that whole year she had missed birthdays, special occasions, every single gathering weather it was a celebration dinner or a simple night in. She was always with Richard, he would be the one picking up her calls, text even her gods damn door."

"Plus he would make a shit excuse to Annabeth so she wouldn't join us." Percy said. "She pushed us all away because she was blinded by Richard. She defended him when we try to take to her about him, you know that Annabeth is pretty stubborn."

I nodded, Richard sounds pretty awful. No wonder none of them liked him.

"So what happened?" I asked. Percy took another swing of his drink.

"We lost her for 9 months, no contact at all. Then I made a mistake of ambushing her at her office. I wanted to talk to her. Richard was also there, I ignored him at first but he came up to me and started to talk shit about Annabeth. When I had enough, I took a swing at him. Coincidentally Annabeth came out of the office and she started shouting at me, at that time, I thought we, our friendship, was done for and it was."

"Percy and Annabeth big fight, caused her to even stop talking to me. And I'm her brother." Malcolm said.

"And when you guys made up, it wasn't the same." I added.

They nodded, "We said things that hurt us in more ways that we could imagine." Percy said. "I took it harder then anyone, that year Tyson almost died. I needed her, Grover wasn't there, and he had his own girl problems. And she wasn't there for a long time, everyone tried to help me,"

Malcolm chuckled in, "Percy was a huge wreck, he started to drink heavily and wasn't the same. Until Nico helped him."

Percy smiled, "Nico helped me big time, I was in way too fucking deep but he pulled me out. I'm really happy to have him in my family. Needless to say I was a huge fuck up, still sort of am."

I smiled at how concerned Nico was, I wonder if something horrible happened to me would her care for him too. "I'm guessing it was Annabeth who came to you guys." I said.

They nodded. "She went to Nico actually then Percy." Malcolm said.

"Annabeth finally saw who Richard really is and what he did and she hated herself at that time. Nico really help her to ask Percy for help." Malcolm looked at Percy. "At first he didn't want to talk to her, then Nico yelled at him then he forgave Annabeth but it wasn't the same."

Percy was staring at his glass. I nodded, this seems really hard to fix. But Nico sounds amazing, it makes me want to know him more.

"Percy do you think you guys will ever be okay again?" I asked.

Percy shook his head, "Maybe I want it to be. I mean she means everything to me, I can't imagine not being with her." Malcolm patted Percy, "Percy, I already gave you approval for Annabeth. How long are you going to wait?"

"As soon as I learn to forgive myself you know, fix myself." Percy said. "Will?" Percy said.

I looked at him and met his sea green eyes. They looked like something was missing.

"We're really glad you're back." I smiled. He returned it. "Thanks."

"Really. I'm really confident that you could be of some good to Nico." He said with a smirk. I choked on my drink.

Malcolm's head turn to me, amused. I feel the stare, then Malcolm's eyes went elsewhere and he whispered "Reyna."

Nico

I feel so bored, while Percy is hanging out with Will. I sat in my hospital room, I closed my eyes trying to get some rest and what I saw in my dreams were a pair of familiar blue eyes. But this time they were filled with lust.

"Nico, I need you." He moaned.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading. I really hope it's** **enjoyable to read, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have come back from Christmas with a little bit of smut just a slight, tiny bit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

I sat up, I was sweating and panting. I looked around the sun was just coming out, I check at the clock by the table, it was 5:06. I took a deep breath, then when I looked down I realized that I was turned on.

"Shit." I took a deep breath. Then sudden flashbacks from my dream, it was a good dream, a really good dream, flesh to flesh, moans and ughhh Will. I smirked then, I blushed up as fast as I could smirk. "Ahhhh" I screamed, I covered my red, warm face with my hands. I'm still hard, my ribs started stinging as I got of my bed trying to make my way to the bathroom.

Then Holly came in, "Mr. Di Angelo are you ok? I heard you scream."

I immediately panicked, I covered my erection with the bed covers. My face heated up even more. "Ahhh… ummmm. Yah. It was just a dream I woke up from." I said.

Holly nodded, "Do you need anything? Do you need to see Dr. Will?"

I widened my eyes when I heard Will's name. "NO." I said.

Holly jumped from my voice, "Alright." Like that she awkwardly and left the room.

Once she left I got up and rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the slight stinging from my ribs, and locked the door. Then I knew I had to take care of my problem, I need release. I took out my erection, and started stroking slowly, the faster I got the more flashbacks I got as well. Will giving me a blowjob, Gods he was fucking me, and I was fucking him as well. It was so hot. I was a moaning mess in the bathroom. I could feel the heat on my stomach, I started panting I was so close and as I cummed, I moaned out Will's name. "Oh Gods."

Will

I woke up at 7, like usual my phone was on silent cause the guys and I got home late and I needed sleep. When I checked my phone, there were multiple calls from Holly.

"Hello?" I called her back.

"Why aren't you answering?"

"I was asleep and I have a slight hangover. What's the problem?"

"It's Mr. Di Angelo, he woke up screaming and I think there's something wrong with his treatment."

I woke up when I heard Nico. "Ok, I'll be there in 30 minutes." Gods, I hope his fine.

Nico

I was sitting up on my bed, I haven't touched myself ever. I was never the kid, I mean I've had those erections from hormones but I never needed to relief myself. Ugh, Will had me do something I've never imagine I would ever do.

Then as I was thinking about Will, he stormed in the room with Holly.

I got startled and when I saw his face it reminded me of my dream and I felt my face started heating up.

"Nico, are you okay?" he asked checking my bandages. His touch, I could feel it going down.

I nodded. "Holly heard you scream. I thought your ribs started acting up."

I shook my head, "No I'm fine, I just woke up from a dream. "

Will raised his eyebrows, and he had a smirked on, he looked around the room. "Holly could you get some water for Mr. Di Angelo." Holly nodded and left the room.

"You woke up from a nightmare." He said as he was giggling.

I got really red, but I was angry. But it's hard to stay mad at him when he's laugh is one of the best things I have ever heard, I smiled. Then when he stopped laughing, he looked at me and his blues rest on my brown eyes.

And he smiled as well, "Why are you smiling?" He asked. "I mean it's a beautiful sight but why?"

"I don't know, I just can't help myself. How about you? Why are you smiling?" I question back.

"I can't help myself too." He said. There was a tension in the room, it was tense but it was also comfortable, being lost in his eyes the silence as we looked at each other.

"Ahhh, umm so how was last night?" I blurted out. Being so nervous that I forgot to say Good Morning.

He looked down and looked back at me. "It was fun, Percy and Malcolm and I went to Argo II."

I nodded, "So you found out I work there?" I asked, he nodded.

"So Percy left this morning and umm has Percy ever talked about Annabeth with you?" He asked.

I thought to myself, I'm sure I have but only when I got over my silly crush on him. I mean I could see they meant everything to each other, and I hate to admit it but if I could help make them happy, I'll be happy as well. I mean family is everything. I also wouldn't mind having Annabeth a part of my family.

"I guess." I said "But usually he tells Grover first then me, when he does tell me first, it's when he had done something awful."

"Really? So you could say you sort of saved they're relationship a few times then?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I'm amazing." I said in sarcasm, I don't actually believe in that though.

"Yes you are." He said. I blushed. Then Holly came back with the a jug of water.

Will

I left Nico's room, he looked so cute when he smiled, and his bed hair, but I didn't think he noticed that his hair was sticking in different direction. I smiled into space, and then I had to go check up on my other patient.

"Hey, little fighter." I said as I walked into my patient's room and she had a smile on her face.

After lunch I went back to 'Check-up' on Nico, which was really an excuse to spend time with him, he will be discharge of the hospital in a few days, it would've been today but no one would take care of him.

As I was walking up to his door, I heard a female's voice in his room. When I peeked inside, it was a girl with long black hair. She and Nico were sharing a laugh.

I walked into the room, and she turned around, she had piercing black eyes matching her glossy black braid. "Hi, I'm Will, Nico's doctor." I said formally putting my hand out.

She took it, "I'm Reyna, Nico's friend. I only found out of this when I got back from a business trip." I nodded. I went to check on his board, trying to kill a little time doing nothing.

"Amm, Dr. Solace?" she said.

"No need for formalities, we're about the same age. Will will do." I said with a smile. And form the corner of my eye, I see Nico smiling as well.

"Ok, umm Will when will Nico be discharged?" She asked.

"Well, he could be discharged today but Percy's not in town and Nico here said he didn't want to disturb Hazel and also Jason not in town as well."

"Well, Jason lives with Piper when he's in town. Umm I can't take him I'll be leaving soon again, how about Annabeth?" she asked us.

"Reyna, Percy and Annabeth are…" Before he could finish.

"Again?" she said. I nodded. "Percy said he'll talk to her when he gets back." I said.

"Oh, you know Percy Jackson, Will?" she asked looking at me with her piercing black eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah I went to high school with Percy and Annabeth. And yes they were pretty close during high school." I said calmly.

She nodded, "So Nico you staying at the hospital until Percy gets back?"

Nico just nodded. Then I had a thought in my head.

"Hey, how about Malcolm?" I said, then Nico eyes widen, and Reyna turned her head to look at me. Nico was shaking his head.

"Malcolm? Malcolm Chase?" she said. I just nodded.

"Huh….He's in town?" she asked me, I nodded again.

Then she nodded, she looked uninterested I looked at Nico at confusion but he face palmed his face.

Nico

This is awkward, we, all of Reyna's friends, knows never to mention Malcolm. They had a incident that made her hate him, no one knew why but I think Jason.

Will gave me a confused look, but I just face palmed myself.

He just smiled when I took my hands off my face, I rolled my eyes at him and couldn't control the smile forming on my face.

"Ok, so Nico I'm going to call Hazel to pick you up tomorrow afternoon." Reyna said.

"But…." I tried to object but she left the room with her phone on her ear. I knew it was too late, it's not that I don't want to be with my sister but I still want to be able to see Will everyday for the next few days.

I sighed, "What's with her and Malcolm?" Will asked.

"Well, Malcolm tried to go out with one of Jason's friends….." Then he nodded.

"That was Jason's friend from his school?" I nodded.

"And?" "Well, it didn't work out and for whatever reason she hates him now." I said.

Then Will started chuckling, "I think I knew what happened."

I raised my eyebrows, Reyna and I have been quite close over the years both having unrequited love, being the single one in the room but quite broken as well, but she never actually told me what really happened that one date she went with Malcolm.

Before I could ask, Reyna came back "Ok so Hazel will come by the day after tomorrow because she's busy tomorrow, I have a conference call in 40 minutes. And you Will you better take care of him or else." Then she moved her index finger across her neck making a killing sign. "Are we clear?"

Will just nodded looking slightly scared, and then she left.

Will turned back to me, "Is she always like that?"

I just giggled at his expression, and nodded.

Will walked up to me, his face slowly closing into mine. My face turned red I was burning up. His scent is so addicting, it's like my personal cocaine and I've tried cocaine before. Then I looked at his lips, those lips are so kissable. I moved my eyes to look at his, his blue eyes looking at beautiful as ever.

He had a smile on, "Do you know that smiling is contagious?" he said softly, it gave me chills down my spine.

I swallowed, "Mhm." His smile got bigger then he started leaning in. What the Fuck is going on right now? I could hardly breathe properly.

Then he said, "Good, because you're smiles are the best." He backed up and walked to the door, then suddenly his pager started going off. "I have to go Nico, but loved the small chat." He smiled before he left the room.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I buried my face in my pillow.

Will

When I closed Nico's door, I sink down to the floor. My face was feeling hot, I knew that my face was red as well. My heart, pounding like a drum. I didn't know what got into me, I was supposed to just stand near him but his scent, pulled me in.

His eyes, beautiful brown, comfortable and lonely, warm and cold at the same time shinning in the natural light.

His lips, so kissable. His black hair, I just wanted to put my hands through that, I won't lie I have been fantasizing about having sex with him. It always gave me an unbelievable hard time. If you know what I mean.

His my Angel, I buried my face in my hands. I can't fall for a patient, I started punishing myself, these are against my principles. But it's so hard, I got up and peeked at Nico through the small window on his door, there he was gripping a pillow like a teddy bear looking really flushed.

I smiled, my heart melting inside me, he's so cute. If only I wasn't a guy that respects my principles so much.

* * *

 **So Will is a pride person, I think. But thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know how this chapter even got written, I should have done something to contribute on me getting a passing score on my grades.**

 **But here it is Happy 2k16 everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Will

"Dr. Will?" Kayla asked.

"Yes, little fighter?" I said with a warm smile, Kayla is my other patient.

"Why do you call me little fighter?" She asked tilting her head, her dirty blonde hair in pigtails. She's about 9 years old.

I smiled again, "Well because from your records," pointing at her records "you've been through a lot of pain yes?" She nodded. "You are still fighting the pain, so you're a little fighter."

"But I'm not brave enough to be a fighter." She said pouting.

"Not all fighters are meant to be brave, most fighters just do their best and that's what makes them fighters." I told her, her cute hazel eyes lit up.

And she gave me a big smile.

Nico

Today is the day Hazel will pick me up from the hospital. I sighed, Will and I haven't really been alone ever since that moment, and I thank the Gods I didn't have anymore sex dreams about him.

"Hey, Nico what color would suit me more? Emerald or purple?" Reyna was sitting by my bed with her feet up on the bed.

"How should I know?" I said.

"I was just asking. Geez." She said. "So you packed everything?"

I nodded, there wasn't much to pack, although I need to stop by my apartment before I go to Hazel and Frank's. Then the doors opened it was Hazel, Frank and Will.

"So are there pills he should take?" Hazel asked Will.

Will shook his head, "He'll be fine he just needs to be comfortable and fed well. But if his ribs are acting up give him painkillers he'll be fine."

Hazel nodded, and turned to me, her eyes wondered to my side. "Reyna!" she said cheerfully.

Reyna got up and hug her. "Hey guys." Then she hugged Frank.

"I'm so happy you called." Hazel said, giving me the stink eye.

Reyna just chuckled of course, "Who else would? See Nico your sister loves you."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright," Will's voice made my head turn their way. "Nico can leave after today's check up then after a week I'll see him again." He said with a smile, and then left the room.

Frank nodded. Then Hazel grab hold of Franks arm, then she whispered something is his ear. Frank's eyes widen and nodded.

I raised my eyebrow, what is going on? I gave Hazel a questioning look, and she mouth out 'You'll see.'

"Something happened?" Reyna asked.

"NO." Frank and Hazel said in unison. Then Frank tiled his head at the door. What is actually going on? "Reyna, let's go and see the cute doctors shall we?" Hazel said.

"What?" Reyna said really confused.

"Come on, Will can't be the only hot doctor here." Hazel said.

Reyna had her eyebrow raised and looked at me for answers I just shrugged.

"Ok?" she agreed, sort of. "Great." Hazel said and took her arm and left the room.

Frank followed them to the door and looked around outside, I stood up and walked to Franks back and on my tiptoes since he's taller then me did what Frank did. "What the hell are you guys up to?"

He jumped and held his chest, "You scared me." He said.

"No." I said in sarcasm. "Malcolm is here." He explained. "What? Where?"

"Hazel and I came with Malcolm and Annabeth. And Malcolm went to park the car." Frank said keeping out an eye to see if he was there.

"No, and how can you get lost?" I heard Will's voice and spun my head to where his voice came from. He was walking towards us beside him was a tall not any taller then him wavy blonde male with stormy eyes.

"I'm sorry, this is my first time here. And blame Annabeth she told me to her at Nico's room. How do you think I'll find his room if she didn't even tell me the room number." Malcolm said. Then Will looked at me, and gave me a smile I can't help but smile and turned around back into the room.

"Malcolm." Frank said awkwardly, "Frank." Malcolm replied.

Will looked like he's holding a laugh. "Excuse me." He said and squeeze between Frank and Malcolm at the doorway of my hospital room, and somehow he ended up a few feet away from me, I stared at him. I'm until his shoulders like Percy.

"Hey." He said with a smile, his blue eyes reflecting the natural light.

"Hey." I said feeling myself smile.

"So you ready to leave the hospital?" he asked. I just shrugged, not really I said in my head.

"But I am ready to get some real food." I said. Will giggled. Oh My Fucking Gods that was adorable.

"Yeah, hospital food doesn't taste that good." He said his smile not leaving his gorgeous face. We had a small moment, there we the chattering of people and the traffic outside but at that moment I couldn't hear or see anything but him.

"ANNABETH" Malcolm screamed.

Then Will and I snapped out of our moment, and I saw a fainted Annabeth outside of my room. Will ran to her and checked her heartbeat. Will carried her to the nearest chair in the room.

"WILL, my sister fainted aren't you going to check her?" Malcolm sounded panicky and slightly angry.

"Malcolm, she just fainted from a fever." Will said. Malcolm calmed down a little.

Then I heard Hazel and Reyna's voices outside then I nudged Will. He turned to look at me, I mouth to him 'Reyna' he nodded and went to Frank to warn him but we were a little too late.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth," Reyna said running up to Annabeth on the chair.

Malcolm just stood there, looking at Reyna's back. As if he couldn't believe it was her, what happened to them?

"Will what happened?" She turned to look at Will and her eyes widen when she saw Malcolm. Then her expression turned sour.

"Annabeth just fainted from her fever." Will said.

She ignored Malcolm as soon as she heard fever, "Are you sure it's just a fever? She looks awful."

"Hey." A weak Annabeth said, she woke up. "I do not look that bad."

"Oh thank the gods. Are you sure it's just a fever?" Reyna asked Will again.

"Positive." Will said, "Hey, Frank can you carry Annabeth to the car?" Malcolm asked.

Frank looked confused but he just nodded, "Malcolm I'm fine I can walk." Annabeth said standing up but it lead to her falling into Frank's arms.

"Annabeth just let Frank carry you." Reyna said worried.

"Fine." She gave in and let Frank carry her out. "I'll see you Nico." She gave me a weak smile before she left.

"Get better." I said. "I'll come back." Hazel said to me and followed them.

Then there was a tense tension in the room, mainly from Reyna's glare towards Malcolm. Will and I were just standing there.

"Reyna…" Before Malcolm could talk.

"Don't talk to me." Reyna said furious. "Reyna come on." Malcolm pleaded.

"Don't touch me." She yelled at him, giving him a look that could kill. Then she left without another word, leaving Malcolm standing there. He took a deep breath, "Will could you give me some meds for Annabeth." He finally said.

Will nodded, "I'll come back, Nico." He said to me and walked out of the room with Malcolm. It made my stomach to back-flips, no one ever really came back to me but when he said it, I knew he will and it made me feel happy.

Will

After the whole Malcolm and Reyna and Annabeth fainting thing. I went back to Nico's room, he was standing near the windows staring outside. His black hair shining in the natural light, his brown eyes shining. His pale skin looked almost tanned.

Then he turned to look at me and gave me a smile.

Ba-dub, my heart is betraying me. The gloomy day suddenly became brighter.

"What?" Nico asked shyly. I smiled "Nothing are you ready?" I asked him.

"For what?" he asked me.

I walked towards him and I touched his body. His eyes was closed resisting it, then I began laughing. He looked so cute.

"What?" He said pissed off, his face red.

"Nothing I was just checking your ribs." I explained.

"Ok." He said in a small voice.

Nico

Will gave me a quick check up. Now I'm at Frank and Hazel's apartment, in the living room. It's 10 pm Frank and Hazel are both in their room already. I looked around the apartment and sighed. I won't be able to see Will for another week.

Will

I'm sat on my bed, I'm about to go to sleep. Then my phone rang.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Willy." It was Michael.

"You finally called back." I said.

"Sorry I had gallery exhibit for the past few days."

"Really how'd that go?" I asked.

"It pretty good actually, but I don't think the voice message was because of my exhibit."

Even though he wasn't physically here he knows me well, I chuckled.

"What's wrong Willy?" he asked through the phone.

"I just need advice, you know about my principles right? About getting involved with patients?" I said making it clear.

"Will, we've talked about this. If you're not comfortable that your co-worker dating his patient you could always transfer to another hospital." He said.

"I already did." I answered, I really don't want to talk about it.

"Oh, really? Where?"

"I'm back in Manhattan." I said

"That's good. You don't have to be so lonely anymore." He chuckled lightly. "Willy what's the real problem?"

I sighed, "Mike, will you abandon your principles for something that might not even work?"

It was silent for a few seconds. "It depends Will, I would if it would make me happy, everyone's got a shot at happiness."

I smiled, easier said then done. "Mike…" I said choking on my dry throat.

"Will, are you falling for a patient?" he said and that's when it became clear I want Nico to be a part of my life.

I nodded, he knows how I follow my principles and how it's tied with my pride.

"Will….. is he worth it?"

"That's the thing, Mike. I don't know, I can't abandon my principle, my pride just for him."

"Does he like guys?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I say go for it."

"Mike." As if I was pleading him to tell me No.

"What Will? You have always followed your principles to protect your pride. And Will you have a lot of principles and it's limiting your life choices." Mike has a point.

"At least consider it. Yes?" He said over the phone. "I just want to see my best friend happy."

I smiled, Michael's words always made it somewhat better. "I will." I sniffed. I was holding back a few tears.

He's a closed book, if I keep prying little by little will I see know the guy under that angel appearance. Will he let me? Will I let him make me change my principles and break my pride?

Is Nico worth it or not?

* * *

 **Why does Reyna hate Malcolm?** **Poor Will stuck between choosing a possible love and pride.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter will be the last one for maybe 1 month and 1/2 or so. I'm going on vacation.**

 **But I'll keep writing, anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

"Nico?"

I woke up, Hazel has been waking me up. I'm not used to waking up early since I'm a bartender I sleep during the day. But ever since living with Hazel she's been getting me to eat 3 meals a day. Which means I have to wake up early.

"Nico, time to wake up. Have some breakfast, before I leave for work." She said peering into the room I was staying in.

I covered my face with a pillow. "Ughhhh." I force myself to get up, and made my way to the kitchen.

Frank was already sitting drinking his coffee with soymilk, which I find weird tasting. I sat beside him.

"Morning." He greeted me. I just nodded, Hazel put down cereal and milk for me.

"Ok, so the plan for today is after you eat breakfast pack your things and clean up the room. Percy will pick you up after lunch. And Percy will take you to your appointment on Thursday." Hazel said.

Then I got all excited, I'm gonna see will in 2 days and I'll be back in my apartment.

The rest of the day was what Hazel had said.

Now I'm sitting at my couch in the apartment I shared with Percy. Percy was heating up something in the kitchen.

"Hey, Nico?" Percy yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, do you know if Annabeth is busy this weekend?" he asked as he appeared into the living room.

I shook my head, while I was at Hazel's, I only called her since she's sick herself.

He just nodded, and sat beside me. He sighed, and ruffled his black hair, there was grey streaks under his bangs.

"Percy, when did you realized that you liked Annabeth?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, "Like when did I start or I realized?"

I shrugged, "Both?"

"Well, I think the first started liking her was when I fainted during the first day of school, and when I realized was I think is the week she took my first kiss." He said smiling at the memory, his sea green eyes lit up for a moment.

I turned away from him. "Percy, why don't you just confess to her?"

He chuckled, "If it were that easy we've should've been together since high school."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I mean she still don't want to date anyone after Richard, she's afraid the next guy will do the same thing Richard did."

"But you would never ever do that." I said.

"I know." He sighed, then he smirked "So what's going on with Doctor Will?"

I punched him on the arms, "Nothing."

But that didn't stop me, he continued teasing me. "Come on, I know you think he's cute."

I didn't answer, I'm not even looking at him.

"Alright fine, it's not like you've had a sex dream about him." He said.

I turned to look at him, and he widen his sea green eyes. "NOOOO, you didn't." he said smiling.

I blushed, "NO."

"Nico Di Angelo. You've never once had sexual thinking about anyone." Percy said.

"What the hell is sexual thinking?" I said, "No, I haven't" But I can tell then he doesn't believe me.

He just laughed at my blushing face. "You know Nico. There's nothing wrong with liking someone, and if you have any problem you can always talk to us." He said we made eye contact when he said the last part, and he means it.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. He smiled as well.

"But if Will breaks you heart. He'll be sure to feel the wrath of the Perason." He said.

"Perason?" I asked, sometimes my cousin is just sooo random.

"Percy and Jason." He said with a goofy smile. I laughed.

"What?" He asked. "Nothing. But thank you Percy."

"No problem, anything for family." He said and he got up and decided to call someone, maybe Annabeth.

Will. I thought as I closed my eyes.

Will

I'm sitting at the break room at the hospital. My nest appointment is Nico.

I sighed, after the phone call with Michael, I have been thinking about whether I should initiate a relationship with him or not. Lately, I've going toward not.

Then I saw walking the to the room he was in. Percy was sitting outside the room.

"Hey, Percy." I greeted him with a bro-hug. "Hey, Will."

"So how's Nico?" I asked, Percy shrugged, "Still Nico."

I'm starting to feel really nervous, behind the door is the angel that was been on my mind. Even though I've been going towards not initiating a relationship, I still can't wait to see him after a week. I missed his comfortable brown eyes, he's smile, his voice, his scent.

"….together."

"What?" I said, I zoned out and didn't hear what Percy said.

"I said, we should all have dinner together." He said. "You know, you, me, Nico, Annabeth, Hazel and other people."

"Percy, you and Annabeth haven't even made up yet."

"I will, thanks to Nico I've decided to confess to her as well." He said.

I smiled, I really didn't expect Nico to be so caring.

"Alright, I'll see when I'm free." I said.

Percy only smiled, "Ok good."

Then I open the door, no fraternizing with patients I reminded myself. No, no, no, no, no….

Then the moment I saw Nico, I was just out of words. He was wearing all black, the natural light on his pale skin, brown eyes shining. He looked beautiful. He was just sitting there looking out the window. Then he turned to me, our eyes locked, and then he smiled. "Hi, Will." He said.

I started to panic, I'm doomed. I felt butterflies from the way he said my name. Just doomed.

"Uhh," I tried my best to keep my cool. "Hi Nico." I smiled back.

"How are the ribs, alright?..."

The check up was finally over, now we are just sitting in the room. "So I noticed that you have scar on you're upper chest." I said.

He stiffened, he chuckled dryly, "Yeah, I got it from an accident when I was younger." He looked sad.

And my heart just suddenly couldn't handle it, the accident must have been really bad then.

"Umm, I don't mean to pry but…"

"It was a car accident, I was crossing the street and wasn't paying attention and a car hit me and messed me up real bad. I mean I was a small kid so I took a big hit." He said.

I nodded. The story felt like there was something missing. He was leaving out something. I walked up to him, he was looking at the ground. I held his hand, and then he looked up at me.

I smiled, "It's alright, Nico. To tell you the truth, I think it's pretty hot." I immediately blushed as I realized I said what I was thinking about. I just stood there embarrassed, with him staring at me.

The he started giggled. "Umm, Thank you." He said. It made me smile as well.

Then we heard a snuffle, when Nico and I looked we saw a flash of black hair. I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at Nico and he face palmed himself and we made eye contact and started laughing.

"Percy, stop being a stalker." Nico said.

Then Percy peered in, "Am I interrupting something?" He asked scratching his head.

We shook our heads, I feel my face getting hot.

"Percy…." Before Nico could continue. Percy interrupted him.

"So Will when can Nico start working again?" he asked.

"Oh," I was expecting that he wanted an explanation "After next week's check up he can start working again. But he has to eat properly so he doesn't faint anymore." I looked at him.

He just rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

The Percy's phone vibrated, he checked up "I'll be right back guys." He said and left the room.

I turned back to Nico, "Who do you think is that?" I asked.

Nico just shrugged, "Malcolm or Grover."

"Malcolm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's either Annabeth won't answer to him or he doesn't want to directly contact her." Nico said.

I just nodded.

Then Percy came back in, "Hey Will what is good to bring to a sick person?"

"Umm soup?" I answered sort of.

Nico raised an eyebrow paired with a 'really' expression, I ignored it.

"Are you going to visit Annabeth?" I asked, he just nodded.

"Well, I mean she's been sick for a while now. Considering she fainted from her fever and Malcolm told me that she have been working at home even when she's sick. That doesn't help her get any better." Nico expression told me that I said something I shouldn't have.

"ANNABETH FAINTED!" Percy suddenly sounded panic.

"Percy, calm down. She's fine, I fainted and I'm ok. You fainted when you guys first met." Nico said trying to not make him worry about it more.

"But…but…" He looked at me, his eyes looking for some conformation.

I sighed, "Annabeth has just been under a lot of stress and she's tired. She just wasn't paying attention to her body and got a fever. So stop worrying this is Annabeth strong like the wind."

When I turned to look at Nico, I found him smiling at me.

Nico

I found myself smiling at Will out of sheer nothingness. I mean I'm worried about Annabeth, but at that moment I saw a new part of him, he wasn't they playful doctor he usually was. At that moment he was a doctor who was willing to do anything he can to help a patient out.

He was talking to Percy about Annabeth, His blue eyes shining, his blonde sun-kissed hair falling naturally on his face. He looked mesmerizing.

Then he turned to look at me, and he gave me a questioning smile. I just shook my head but the smile not leaving my face. Then he just gave me a small smile.

"So Percy not leaving again any time soon?" Will asked turning his attention back to Percy.

I turned to Percy as well.

"Nah, not until whatever I have with Annabeth is fixed." Percy said with a confident but small smile.

"Good" I said and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Alright, so Nico next week will be your last check up and your done." Will said then his beeper went off. "So I'll see you two next week." Will said as he walked to the door. Then the warmth that was him near me was gone. I watched his back as he left the room.

Next week is the last check up, the last session. Last time.

* * *

 **Is it really going to be the last time Nico?**

 **Is anyone interested in seeing the story from other character's point of view? Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back from the** **holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Will

The time away from Nico got me really thinking if I should do anything about the crush I've developed on Nico. Walking down the hallways of the hospital, passing by the room he used to occupy, I walked into Kayla's room.

She was sitting up talking to her friends who came with her to the hospital. The one thing about her is that no matter what she would be smiling and it made her into a real fighter.

"Hi, Will." Kayla said cheerfully. I gave her a warm smile.

Nico

"PERCY!" I yelled as I got out of the shower.

"Mmm." He said clueless in what he did or did not do.

"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you to always change the setting of the shower head after you use it." I said.

He just chuckled, "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind I forgot." He said looking down.

I just sighed, he and Annabeth talked, when he visited her after my check up. He was there for a while, turns out they just talked and the result was that they needed a break. So now they haven't talked to each other ever since then.

I hopped back into the shower, and changed the setting. I got out of the shower and looked at myself on the mirror, the scar on my chest was still visible, also the scars on my legs and arms are slowly fading away.

"They're fading away so please don't make more." I jumped as I heard Percy's voice behind me.

I turned to face him, I gave him a weak smile, "I know, I won't. I promise." I said.

He just nodded and suddenly the gloomy look on his face disappeared, "I know let's get tattoos." He said.

I looked at him "Seriously?" I've had one tattoo on my back but I never thought Percy would get one too.

He nodded, "I need something new."

"And a tattoo will help because?"

He shrugged, "It's cool." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll call Grover and let's have lunch outside and then get tattoos." He said, closing the bathroom door.

I shook my head, my cousin is just so random.

We had lunch and now walking to a place I went to get my tattoo. Grover still thinks a tattoo is a bad idea, but as usual Percy pretends he doesn't hear it, that's how he's known to have bad ideas usually Annabeth will be the one to stop him but she's not here.

We walked into a tattoo parlor.

"Hey Nic." Mary said, Mary was a regular at the bar. She had blonde hair and both her arms covered in tattoos, a lip piercing and blue eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"I heard from the bar that you had an accident, you alright now?" she asked.

I just nodded, "Anyway, this is Percy he wants to get a tattoo." I said.

Percy just flashed his mischievous smirk at Mary. Sea green eyes shining and Grover behind him, looking a little pale, his brown eyes showing that he was uncomfortable. Twirling around his wedding ring.

I just rolled my eyes.

Mary smiled. "Ok so Percy what do you want to get?"….

"OH MY GODS! I actually got a tattoo." Percy said staring at his tattoo.

We're back home now, I handed Percy a beer, "Yup you did." I said.

He kept grinning, and then ruffled his hair. "I got a tattoo." He said in a tone of realization.

I nodded again and looked at it, it was triton on his right inner arm near the place where they check your blood pressure.

He just chuckled, "Should I tell Annabeth?" He turned to ask me.

"Percy, don't tell me you got a tattoo just so you can tell Annabeth?" I asked.

"Pftt, no…no." His tone wasn't convincing at all.

"Percy?" I asked him seriously.

"I miss her voice." He said, and sighed.

Then there was a knock on the door, Percy got up to get it.

"Jason?" He said. I quickly turned around, it was Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Jason was carrying 2 duffle bags, a backpack and there were 3 boxes behind him.

"Umm, I'm moving in." He said so casually, and then walked passed Percy into Grover's old room.

Our apartment was a good steal because it was 2 bathrooms and 3-bedroom apartment. Percy and Grover were the ones first living here, and then I joined in. But when Grover got engaged he left and Percy and I didn't bother finding a new roommate.

"Umm?" I sat there very confused. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" he was looking at me. "I will pay bills and the rent don't worry. Now come on help me."

Still a little confused but I got up and started carried one of the boxes, "Nico carry the other one, let Percy carry that one it's pretty heavy." Jason said.

Sometimes my family treats me like glass. I sighed and didn't bother arguing and picked up the other box to Grover and now Jason's room.

"Why?" Percy asked, "Not that I don't want you to be here, always a good time with you bro." he added.

Jason shrugged, "Well, they moved me up here 2 days ago and my roommate there was being an asshole plus everyone I know is here. Even Reyna moved up here." Jason said taking a sip from my beer.

"So have you told Piper yet?" I asked, "Mhm. I didn't move in with her because she's moving as well. Her landlord is kicking her out and now she will be living with Reyna." Jason said.

"So how are you Nico?" He asked me.

"I'm alright." I said.

"He's more then alright if he's with Will." Percy added paring with his smirk.

Jason raised his eyebrows, I started blushed remembering everything about Will.

"Percy." I hissed. Percy just laughed. Jason just smiled.

"Nico, I'm happy for you. But Will is a little uptight. Just saying." Jason always cared about my emotional health. "By the way, is that a tattoo?" he asked Percy.

Percy grinned "Yup." He said proudly. "Percy, you're crazy." Jason laughed.

I smiled, I have to thank them for never leaving me alone, and they're crazy. My phone starting going off, I got up to check who was calling and it was Annabeth.

I exited the room and answered it. "Annabeth?"

"Hey Nico. How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, feeling better."

"Good, I'm just worried that's all." She said.

"How about you? With everything?" I asked.

"Dealing with it. How about him?"

"Well, he got a tattoo." I said, smiling.

"A WHAT?" she screamed through the phone. "Yup." I nodded

"That seaweed brain." She said then she started laughing. "Alright I just called to see how you guys are. I need to go, so make sure you go to your last check up and eat ok?"

"Ok, mom." I said.

"Talk to you soon, Nico." She said. "Bye Annabeth." Then she hung up I looked out the city lights. And wondered what Will is up to.

Will

"Hello?" I'm at home and the phone just won't stop ringing.

"Hey, Willy." It was Michael.

I sighed, "What is it Mike?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know how are you?"

I shrugged even though I know he can't see me.

"How's the crush on the patient?" he asked.

"I'm dealing with it." I said.

"So he's last check up is in a few days right?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to do anything?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mike. I've never felt anything like this before." I said.

"Will then you know what to do."

"I actually don't." I said. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Well, he's not going to be your patient after the last check up. So you can date him." He said.

I sat there thinking, he might not be my patient anymore but he still was my patient, I'm still against it.

"I don't know Mike." He sighed on the other line.

"I don't know what you want to do Will. If you've never felt like this before isn't it good to be it a chance?"

"I'll think more about it. I'll call you soon." I said.

"Alright Will." He said then hung up the phone.

I bet he's tired of hearing all my bullshit excuses. I lied down on my bed.

Nico, I wonder how is he like when he's happy, how does he cry? How is he like in bed? I bet he's kinky. NO Will no.

I sighed, I remembered the wet dream I had about him last night. Ugh, this is hopeless. Not only am I attracted to him, now I'm also sexually attracted to him. I want to know him, I want to know why he's the person he is today.

I close my eyes remembering those brown eyes staring back at me.

Right then I realized that I miss those eyes. I wonder what's he doing right now. Then the darkness consumed me

I woke up in the middle of the night. My beeper was ringing, I dragged my body out of bed and called work to see what was going on.

"Hello?" I said not even half awake yet.

"Dr. Solace?" Holly on the other end.

"Yes, what is it Holly?" I asked. She sounded a little frantic.

"It's Kayla." She said.

I immediately woke up "I'll be there in 15." I hung up and hurriedly got ready to go to the hospital.

Nico

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. I got out of bed to get some water, there was light in the living room. It was Percy, he was up late working. As I got myself a glass and I got him one too.

"Here you go." I said as I set the glass on the table.

Percy looked up at me, "Thanks Nico." He said, he sighed and ran his fingers through his jet black hair then took a sip from the glass.

"Stressed?" I asked. He just gave me a small smile. "A little." He said sounded tired.

"Percy, are you thinking about Annabeth?" I asked looking at him seriously my hand around the glass of water.

He was silent for 5 seconds, "Of course I am. She's always in my head. I wonder if she had coffee or not, I wonder if she argued with her annoying boss or not. I wonder if she ate. I wonder if she looked at the picture of us when we were kids on her bedside table. I wonder what she thinks about at night. Then I would think about her stormy grey eyes and her beautiful wavy blonde hair. Then I would remember that time we dared each other to color a small part of our hair grey. Then I would remember all the times I've hurt her, and all the times I needed her. Then I would think about how much of an idiot I am for being such a horrible best friend." He said looking into the papers scattered on the table.

"Percy, how much do you really love her?" I asked. No one thinks about a person that much if you don't care about that person.

He smiled softly "More then I ever thought I would. Nico I screwed up." He said choking a little.

"You did. But you can still fix it. You always do." I said, I got up and patted him n the shoulders. As I was about to leave the room Percy said to me.

"Nico what would I do without you."

I just smiled. "Probably cry like a little girl." I said he just chuckled.

I walked back on my bed and laid there for a few seconds thinking. I wonder if Will is awake.

Will

I just started darting through the hallways, as I burst into Kayla's room, her parents were holding her hand and Holly and another nurse trying to help ease her pain. She was crying because of the pain.

I rushed to her side "Kayla, it's going to be okay." I said softy, she looked at me in pain.

"Am I gonna die?" she asked.

"No, you're a fighter remember. Fighters don't give up." Then I looked up at Holly. "It's time." I said to her, Holly just nodded and excited the room.

"Will?" Kayla said. "Mmm?" I turned my attention to the little girl.

"Can you heal me?" she asked.

"I'll try. I'll try sweetie." I said, the truth is I don't know if I can even save her anymore.

She just nodded.

"I'll try." I whispered.

* * *

 **I know this is a Solangelo fic, but I can't help but squeeze in some other ship's stories but not in detail. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

Today was the last check up with Will. I spend the morning with Jason and Percy because they wanted to have brunch together back in the apartment. Ever since Jason moved in, both serious late night talks and everyday silliness has increased. I need some time to myself, I'm on my way to Argo II to update them on when I'll come back to work. Even though I could call the bar but I need to leave the house for a while.

I walked into the bar, "Hey, Dakota." I greeted, he's the manager of the place. He looked up from his notebook.

"Hey, Nico. I thought you'd be back next week." He said.

"Yeah, I will I just wanted to know when next week." I asked.

He shrugged, "Whenever you can but you better be here on Thursday night. Ladies night can get really crazy." He said.

I just nodded. "Will do, I'll start next Monday." And I said my goodbyes and made my way out.

Now I'm walking to the hospital, Percy and Jason told me that we'd meet there and have dinner with Grover and Juniper. Then I walked pass a corner where a stoplight is, there's a Bakery on the other side road. I stared at the crossroad to the bakery across the road.

I started remembering that night all over again. The sirens and the blood. I traced my scar on my chest lightly. That was 11 years ago.

"Nico?" I looked up when I turned to my right. Annabeth was standing there with a male brunette that I don't recognize.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said.

"Nico, are you ok? you look kinda pale."

Fuck. Do I look awful right now? I just nodded, even though I'm feeling really uneasy right now. No one knows about what happen that night except the family.

She just nodded. "Oh, Nico this is my coworker Martin." She said introducing me to the male beside her.

He took his hand out and looked at me with blue eyes. I took his hand.

"Nico." I said to him.

"Anyway Nico where are you going?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm actually on my way to the hospital." I said.

"What? And he let you go by yourself. Unbelievable." She said.

"Annabeth, I wanted to go by myself. Plus with Jason also staying at the apartment it's quite noisy I needed to leave for a while." I said.

"Jason moved in with you guys." She said in a small voice. She didn't know, Percy was always the one to update her about these things. Piper and her talked a lot but Piper was never really the one to update her.

"Umm. I have to go or else I'll be late for the appointment." I said looking at the worn out Annabeth.

She just smiled, "See you Nico."

"See you." I waved goodbye and made my way to the hospital.

Will

It has been a really stressful week.

I walked into the room where Nico was, and all the stress suddenly decreased. I felt calmer, his fingers intertwined with each other he was looking down. He seems a little disturbed.

"Nico?" I asked.

His head shot up and our eyes locked. Nico eyes looked a little more distant then usual.

"Oh, hi Will." He said with no facial expression.

"Ok, umm would you take off your shirt…"

Check up was fast and a little awkward.

"So Nico you're fine now. Just eat properly and if you feel uneasy don't go and ride your bike." I said to him.

He just nodded. Usually he would have a reply ready.

I sat down in front of him. "Nico are you ok? You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." He said bitterly.

It hurt me a little, I just nodded and turned around to write on his records.

"I'm sorry." He said in a faint voice. I turned around and he ran his fingers through his hair. Shit, he's so attractive when he did that.

"I'm just feeling under the weather today." He said looking down, I walked up to him.

"Nico, it's ok. I was just worried, you weren't quite like yourself today." I said.

He looked up at me and looked into my eyes.

"You're worried?" his brown eyes shining.

I smiled "Of course I'm worried about you. After all you're an angel."

He just scoffed, "I get it my last name is Angelo." Then he blushed.

I couldn't stop smiling at that point he was just too cute. Butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. I suddenly wasn't thinking and I caressed his cheek. His eyes widen and turned to look at me. His eyes showed a little uneasiness but also showed comfort.

I just smiled at him for a moment it was like we were in our own world.

"Will?" he said. Putting his hand on mine, which was on his face. The way his cool hand was cooling my warm hand was perfect.

"Sorry." I said and retreated my hand, my face heating up.

Then Nico started laughing. "It was fine. I'm just not used to people touching my face that's all." He said a little too shyly.

"When was the last time?" I asked.

Then his smile disappeared. It seems like it's a tender memory. I immediately regretted asking, the moment was just fine but now because of my stupid need to know him I ruined it.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry, I'm just your doctor." I said, chuckling it off.

"No, it's alright. I mean we are friends too right?" He said.

I smiled "Of course we're friends."

He showed me a small smile. "I just had to make sure, I'm not really good with people." He said.

I smirked "I can tell."

He looked at me annoyed and gently pushed me. "Shut up." But his face had a smile.

"The last time someone actually touch my face was 11 years ago." He said.

"Really?" he just nodded, not saying anything else.

I'm itching to know why, itching to know him. Right that moment, I had to make a decision, do I initiate a relationship or not? Michael's words circling through my head.

"Will?" Nico snapped me out of my own head.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said. "It's been a stressful week."

He nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, and Holly peeked her head in.

"Dr. Solace we couldn't reach you. It's about Kayla." She said.

"Oh, I forgot my pager at home. I'll be right out." She nodded at closed the door.

I turned to Will. He gave me a smile. "I'll see you around." He said.

I just nodded, "I guess so." With a smile, feeling sad but I remind myself that this isn't goodbye. But I won't have anything to look forward to in the week anymore. We walked out of the room together.

We turned to look at each other, "I…" "So…" we said at the same time, we laughed about it. This was really nerve-racking.

"Umm you go first." He said.

I shook my head, "You first."

He just smirked. His eyes staring into my eyes, I swear those brown eyes are all I need to take the stress away. Before he could say anything a voice disturbed us.

"Percy are you kidding me." It was Jason.

"No, I mean it Jason. We are on a break it's what we need." Percy answered

"Perce, a break is for people in relationships and they need time to think. You and Annabeth are not in a relationship and what is there to think about."

"I…umm." Percy hesitating.

"See, don't think about it. Just pluck up the courage and confess your love to her or someone else will."

"I… wait who will?"

"Umm… look it's Nico and Will." Jason walked a little faster towards us.

"Hey, Will." "Jason you're here." I said.

"Yeah, I moved in with Nico and Percy a few days ago." He said.

Nico just nodded. "Wait you know someone that will ask Annabeth out?" Nico whispered.

Jason looked around, Percy was still standing where they were thinking about it.

Jason nodded, "Yesterday when I was walking pass Annabeth's office I overheard some brunette guy name Mark or Murry."

"Martin." Nico said. "Yeah, Martin. How did you know?" Jason asked.

"I bumped into them together when I was on my way here."

"tsk…tsk…" I just know this would crush Percy's self-esteem.

"He already asked her out." We heard a voice said, we turned around to see Percy standing behind Jason.

"Percy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it." Jason said.

Percy suddenly shook off his gloomy expression on his face and put on a goofy smile. "It's ok, I mean it's not like we were anything but best friends." He said in a very unconvincing tone.

"Percy I mean…" Before I could continue my sentence. Someone tugged my coat, I turned around and saw Kayla. "Kayla?"

"Will, Holly is getting annoyed." She said. Then she saw Nico, Percy and Jason, and then hid behind my back.

I chuckled, "Kayla it's ok, these are my friends. That one is Percy," Percy gave her a big goofy smile, "and that one is Jason," Jason gave her a warm smile, "and that one is Nico." Nico gave her a gentle smile.

Nico

I smiled at the little girl, which must be Will's other patient. It reminded me of myself, back when I was a kid always hiding behind Bianca's back.

She slowly walked out of Will's shadow, and with a faint voice "Hi." She said.

Percy approached her and squatted to match her height, "Hi Kayla how old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm 9 years old, how about you?" Kayla said looking at Percy.

Percy just kept smiling "I'm 26."

"You're old." Kayla said giggling.

"I am aren't I?" Percy chuckled.

"Alright, come on Kayla. If Holly finds out you're missing, she'll kill both of us." Will said.

Kayla nodded and put out her hand, Will took her hand.

"I'll see you guys soon." He said to us.

"See you, Will." Jason said. Percy just waved.

Will gave a smile and looked at me. I smiled at him, I watched him walk away with Kayla, and he turned back around and looked at me. "Bye Nico." He mouthed out.

I smiled and waved. The goodbye was almost bittersweet, but I know this won't be the last time I'll see him, those gorgeous blue eyes.

* * *

 **So in case you're curious they are mostly in their mid 20s so yah. Hope you enjoyed reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter, hope you guys have a better week then I'm having.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Nico

"Angelo, one lychee martini." Lacey said before leaving the bar to wait on another table.

Ever since the last appointment with Will, I've been back to my normal routine with a few changes. One I have been eating healthier, even though I don't eat 3 times a day. Two I've been getting plenty of sleep, get home at 3 in the morning sleep until 11 noon wake up have lunch and spend the rest of my day however I want until around 6, I go back to the bar and begins my routine.

But I can't stop thinking about Will. Every night before I sleep I wonder if he's asleep, and the first thing I think about in the morning is him.

Then a familiar blonde walked into the bar and sat in front of me. Annabeth's hair in a messy bun, lines that I thought were gone on her face were back.

"One beer please." She said. I put it in front of her.

"Horrible day at work?" I asked.

Then she looked up her grey eyes looked dull, "Oh Nico, I didn't notice." Then she laughed dryly.

I smiled. "Not work then?"

"What. Are you the cliché bartender that ask customers about their personal life?" She said before she took a sip of her beer.

"Well, Annabeth not only have I known you for 11 years or so, I'm also you're future cousin in law." I said leaning on the bar.

The last part made her choke, "Very funny, Nico. Very funny." She said. "Not gonna happen." She added.

"Hey, Angelo one more martini." Lacey squeeze in to say, "Hey Annabeth." Annabeth just smiled at her. I nodded. Once I finished making the drink I went back to interrogate Annabeth's life like any bartender does.

"So how's Martin?" I asked.

She scoffed, "I'm not dating Martin."

"But you guys were on a date, that time I bumped into you guys." I said.

She shook your head, "Nope, Martin was taking me out for lunch because he owes me."

I nodded. "Ok, whatever you say."

"We're not dating." She said again with a little more force.

"Ok, ok Annabeth. Calm down, I believe you." I said to her.

Her expression calmed down, she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry Nico. Life hasn't really been exactly nice to me lately."

"I heard." I said. Making a long island tea for the lady in red at the end of the bar.

"So Jason and Percy in the same house. What's that like?" Annabeth asked.

I chuckled. "Well, noisy, a little immature some, no scratch that, most of the time. Annoying but you know it's family." I said.

Annabeth just smiled. "That sounds like them." We looked at each other for a few seconds then laughed.

"So like a nosey customer. How your love life?" She asked. "I heard from Reyna that you couldn't stop staring at Will."

I froze, damn it. They did notice. Then suddenly I was fully reminded of the blonde doctor with the gorgeous blue eyes. "Reyna is just making up stuff so she doesn't have to talk to you about Malcolm." I said trying to shake it off.

"Nico. I know you don't like talking about yourself or your feelings and everything. But we're here to help you when you need us." She said, her eyes showing a little sparkle rather then her dull grey. I smiled and nodded.

"Good." The she got up "I need to go to the ladies room."

I made a disgusted look. "Go." I said disgusted. She just laughed and went to the bathroom.

Then I saw a familiar face, "Reyna, what brings you to the bar?" I said.

Reyna smiled as she sat down at the seat beside Annabeth's. She shrugged, "Can't I have a drink?"

I nodded. "Will it be a beer or wine?"

She sat and thought about it for a second. "Umm, how about a martini."

I was shocked, Reyna wasn't really the one to drink anything other then wine and the occasional beer.

"Stop it, just get me a martini." She said with a small smile shoving me a little.

I turned around to get the ingredients to make another martini. "What flavor?"

"Surprise me, Di Angelo." She said. "Hey, isn't this Annabeth's blazer?"

"Yes it is." I put down her drink. She just nodded.

"Reyna." Annabeth said, "Annabeth." Reyna said in return and they hugged for a moment.

"Angelo need you here for a moment." Mr. D the owner of the bar said from the front.

"I'll see you two in a moment." I said to the 2 girls and they nodded and continue their chatting about stuff.

"Angelo, I need to you to work tomorrow is that ok?" Mr. D asked, I stood there for a moment to think about it. "I know it's your night off. But we have no one for tomorrow."

I just nodded. "Umm sure."

Then I saw familiar blonde hair as I looked through the glass of the bar and saw Will. He was on the other side on the street standing there, the lights from the lamppost shining on his hair, his blue eyes still shining in the dark. My heart was beat a little slower, I just stood there for a moment and just looked at him. He looked like he was waiting for someone, then a white car pulled over before he got in he looked at me, I saw his eyes after so long I didn't realized how much I missed them, then he gave me a small smile.

"Angelo." Lacy shouted.

"Yeah?" I snapped out.

"I need two vodka sodas and one sex on the beach." She said.

I nodded and head back to the bar. Wonder what's Will up to at this hour?

Will

It was 11:45 in the night. I just got out of work, feeling a little stressed I thought I'd walk a little and now I'm standing across the street from the Argo II. I saw Nico through the glass talking to Annabeth, I stood there deciding if I should walk in the bar or not. Then Reyna walked in as well.

For the last few days after the last appointment, I've really been hooked up on him. I've done a lot of thinking but the more I think about it the harder it gets to make a decision. And I thought seeing him again might give me an answer. But all it did was show me an angel at work. Black hair usually covering his eyes, and even though it was a little far away I could still see the brown eyes.

I stood there for a long while, "Fuck this." I said to myself. I took out my phone and called Malcolm.

"Hey, Malcolm... Can you pick me up... Yeah I'm in front of Argo II… Thanks."

Then Nico walked to Mr. D, which was sitting, by the door. He was in all black, I smirked. He really likes black doesn't he? I could live with that.

I took my phone out again, and dialed Michael.

"This is Michael, I'm probably busy. I'll answer later." Shit voice mail.

"Hey, Mike. It's me, Umm I think I'll do it. I think I'm ready to take that risk, I mean it will be hard to do but I think I'm ready to be truly happy. So, yeah I just wanted to let you know. Talk to you soon." I put my phone back in my pocket and then a white car pulled over.

The windows rolled down, "Hey, Will." Malcolm said sitting behind the wheel.

"Whoa, big raise?" I said, Malcolm just shrugged.

Before I got in the car, I glance at the bar. Nico was just standing there and he was looking at me, our eyes met and saw his beautiful comfortable brown eyes, I didn't realized how I much I missed them. I smiled, because I knew at the moment that he is worth it.

"Will I want more."

I woke up, sweating. Oh gods not again. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, "You really need to get laid soon, Solace." I said to myself as I calm my friend down by thinking of my angel doing naughty things.

Fuck. Nico. I need you more then this.

Nico

I got home at 3:15 to see that someone was still awake. The lights in the living room were open but no one was there. The door to the balcony was open and Percy was standing there looking out into the city.

I decided to join him for a bit. I stood beside him and looked out into the city lights.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" He asked, not looking at me.

I shrugged, "You've made a lot of mistakes. Which one are you talking about?"

"Annabeth." He said. His facial expression soften, it's like a mask was taken off.

"Grover is busy, so I thought I'd wait for you to come home to help me." Percy said.

"Percy, it's ok not telling Grover some things. He's married now, he'll be busy from here on out." I said cause I could tell he was uneasy. "And as for Annabeth, no I don't think you made a mistake."

He turned to look at me.

"Percy, you and Annabeth have been through a lot. And sometimes friendships need a break too, but you guys are more then friends and you know it. I know ever since the whole Tyson thing you've been a little too protective with the family but that doesn't mean you can just push her out." I said.

"But Nico if I accept her as family then I can't love her." He said and then he pause for moment. He realized something. I think he realized that it isn't really incest.

"Percy, did you realize how stupid you are?" I said as I flicked his forehead.

"Ow." He said rubbing his forehead. Then he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I just realized how much you've grown. Remember that first Christmas we met you and Bianca." I nodded remembering that day.

"You were so little and bubbly. Now you're badass looking and quiet. And let's face it our family is messed up." He said.

I nodded.

"But with Annabeth it felt like everything was perfect." He said his sea green eyes lit up.

"Then it's about time isn't it?" I said.

"About time to?" he asked.

"To tell her the truth." I turned around to face the apartment. "To tell her all the things you've bottled up, everything you didn't say, all those your feelings."

He snorted. "I think so too." He looked out at the city. "Nico?" he sounded serious.

I turned my head to him. "Mm?"

"What did you mean at that time when you said I was not your type?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, and began walking away. This again. "Percy, let it go." I said

"Come on. Am I not attractive enough to be your type?" He continued.

"Goodnight Percy." I said and I shut my door in his face.

"Nico then what is your type?" He asked through the door.

Then I thought of Will.

"Go to sleep Percy." I said.

"Fine. But seriously I'm not your type?" he said.

"PERCY!" I yelled getting really irritated.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll stop." I know that's not gonna happen. Then I heard him walk away.

I took off my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror and all at once I saw all my flaws. No one would ever want me. I know for a fact that I'm not anyone's type.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be not be updated anytime soon. Right now I'm busy at school and I have PCD plus I have writers block. Anyways thank you for reading.**


	12. Update on Story

**HEY THER.**

Sorry, this is not a chapter. I don't even know how many of you guys are actually reading this. But I got quite busy, Then I had writers block I still do but I'm working through it. I still am really into the story and such but I'm lacking motivation lately.

Long story short, life's been hard lately. I'm writing again, so to those expecting a new chapter update will be soon. But please don't expect a really good chapter. Thank you guys for reading if you are reading.

\- Kia


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry, Life has been distracting me lately, but here it is.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Will

Ever since I made the decision of making a move on Nico, I still haven't done anything. Here I am in the middle of the afternoon walking through the hospital, it's been almost 2 weeks since I last saw him. Patients piled up, life got really busy, and thank god it's my day off tomorrow.

"Dr. Solace." Holly called out from behind me.

"Yes, Holly?" I turned around.

"Kayla's awake." She said.

I nodded and made my way to Kayla's hospital room. I opened the door and saw her laid on her bed. She smiled when I walked in the room and I did the same.

"So you ready, little fighter?" I asked.

She nodded. "A fighter is always ready." She said grinning, her mom smiled and held her hand.

Nico

It's been two weeks since I last saw Will. And when I haven't seen someone for that long I would usually don't bother remembering them, but Will has been stuck in my head all the time. I haven't had the courage to talk to anyone about it just yet.

"Nico, have you seen my blue shirt?" Percy asked.

"Which one?" I turned around to see him wearing a blazer.

"The blue one." He said.

"Percy, half your clothes are blue." Jason said walking out of his room. "Wear another color."

"I don't wanna." He whined, I rolled my eyes. He gets so stubborn.

"Nico, have Will talked to you?" Jason asked.

"What? No." I said almost immediately. "Why?" I asked.

Jason smirked and then shrugged "No reason." Picked up the TV remote.

"Oh Percy, is it the one you wore for that conference in Ohio?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Percy said.

"It's in my closet." I said. They both turned to look at me.

"Are you hiding my clothes?" Percy asked

"What?" I said. "You just leave your clothes around. Plus it's just a semi formal charity thingy right?"

"No, it's really important." Percy defended.

"Cus of Annabeth." Jason said under his breath.

Percy and Annabeth finally talked again but it wasn't the same at all, it got awkward between them. Percy still hasn't said anything about his feelings yet. But to give them a little push, we heard from Malcolm that there will be a Charity fundraiser in Annabeth's office and she needed a date. Malcolm invited him, so Percy is trying to dress to impress.

"So do I wear this blazer or this one?" Percy asked us.

We turned to look at him, one was a dark blue and the other is a darker blue. We just shrugged.

He groaned in frustration. "You guys are useless." He complained.

"Don't worry, I knew you would get this way. So I called Piper to help." Jason said.

I'm sat down waiting before I have to go back to work. They all had something to do. My life is a routine, dry love life and I know for sure that Will finally came to see that I wasn't worth it.

I sighed deeply, ran my hands across my face. Ugh I hate feeling this way, I knew it. I misread the situation, I assumed to fast.

But what pulls me back are his eyes, remembering the gorgeous blue. It was different from all the other blue eyes I've seen so far. Then his smile, the way his smile warms up my whole body.

Fuck! This has been going on for 2 weeks now.

Will

"How does it feel?" I asked Kayla who was sitting on her bed.

"Glossy." She just said looking at herself in the mirror.

I couldn't help but laugh, I patted her.

"Ok, I'll check up on you later." I said, she just smiled.

I walked up to the break room, made myself a coffee sat down. Sigh, so tiring. I was alone, every one is busy as well, and my mind started thinking of the next patients I have to see. Then suddenly Nico pops out of nowhere, I buried my face in my hand. His eyes, his smile, I miss his presence. I've been planning to go to Argo II, but never got around to.

Then my phone buzzed. It was from Jason.

[Hey, Will. Do you have time tomorrow late afternoon 5 till night? Luke and Thalia's in town and we planned a little get together. So if you want to join, text me back.]

I sat there thinking about it, well I have two days off. I haven't seen Thalia in ages, and people kept saying how much Luke has changed I want to see it myself. Well, what the hell.

[Sure, I'll come. Text me the details.] I texted back.

Once I finished the rest of my coffee, I went back to work.

Nico

"Nico wait." It was Jason. I was about to leave to go to work, Percy already left with Malcolm to go to Annabeth's office fundraiser.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face him.

"Thalia and Luke are in town, so I invited people over tomorrow." He said.

"And?" I asked, not sure where this was going.

"Ask for a night off." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "You want me to make drinks do you?"

"Pft, no." He tried to cover it off, but I know him too well.

I just stared at him.

He sighed. "A little, plus it's been a while since everyone's together. Please?" he gave me his best puppy dog eyes, although Percy's the best at that.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yes." Jason said.

"I'm going." I said. "Careful." Jason said.

I made my way to the bar. Now I'm behind the bar making a few lady's some margaritas.

"Lacey, 3 margaritas ready." I said.

Lacey came up and took the drinks, "By the way Lacey, have you seen Dakota or Mr. D?"

She shook her head, "Mr. D is out of town and Dakota is running late I think."

I nodded, if I don't ask Dakota soon I might be too nervous to even ask. "Hey." Someone patted me on the back. I jolted, I turn to see Dakota.

"You want to see me?" He asked. Dakota is the manager but he likes being behind the bar.

"Umm, Dakota I would like to ask to have a night off?" I asked shyly.

"When?" he asked not leaving his attention from what's he's doing.

"Um, tomorrow?" I asked.

He stopped to think about it. "Ok."

I sighed in relief. I really don't want to disappoint Jason or Dakota, I'm a disappointment as it is.

Dakota chuckled. "What?" I asked.

He put his hands on my shoulders, I stiffen up a little, and he shook me gently.

"Relax, Nico. I'm a cool manager. It's not so strict here, if you need something just ask." Dakota said with a smile.

I sighed again and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"No need for sorry." He said turning back to what his doing.

I nodded and went back to work. "Hi, I would like a abbey cocktail." A lady sat in from of me order. I gave a small smile and nodded.

Will

Work was busy but not too busy, when I got home I just slumped onto my bed and I slept in. I'm now outside of the building where the gathering Jason set it will be. It's located in a nice neighborhood, there's a grocery store near by, restaurants around the corner.

I walked into the building, into the elevator pressed 23, I walked up to the door number 7031. I could hear some voice. Though I'm a little early there's still 20 minutes to 5.

I sighed. I was about to ring the doorbell then I heard Percy's voice from inside "NICO, ARE YOU KEEPING MY SHIRTS AGAIN?"

My body froze, oh my gods. I totally forgot that Nico's related to Jason, so of course he's going to be joining. I got so caught up with work and him that I forgot about him. I started to panic a little. Thoughts are running through my head. Is what I'm wearing ok? Do I smell good? How's my hair? Wait, Percy said if he had his shirts? I'm about to walk into Nico's apartment. I'm feeling nervous and excited.

I took a deep breath, "Come on Will." I whispered to my self. "Oh my gods." I whispered as I pressed the doorbell.

"Someone get that." It was a familiar voice but it didn't belong to Jason, Percy or Nico.

I stood there figuring out who it was, and then the door opened.

"Oh."

It scared me and I took a step back, because I wasn't paying attention got too deep into figuring whose voice it was.

I'm face to face with Nico Di Angelo. He just stood there holding the door, his beautiful brown eyes staring at me, making me feel a little self-conscious. His hair a little messy just like the last time I saw him. He's wearing a black shirt and grey pants. His skin looking a little less pale more tanned. He looked just the way he's suppose to, like an angel.

"Hi, Nico," I said putting on a smile trying not to look too nervous.

Nico blinked. "Oh, Hi." He said as a smile formed on his face.

I smiled as well. Damn that was cute. We stood there awkwardly for a second.

"Oh, come on in." Nico said making way for me to go in. I stepped inside the apartment.

It was a very spacious apartment, and then I saw Jason's busy walking across the room.

"Hey, Will." He greeted me, coming over to me giving me a bro hug.

"Hey, long time no see." I said. "Hey, Will." Percy said peering for the hallway across the room.

I waved at him. "Am I early?" I said. "Nope." Nico said as he passed me to the living room.

"Umm Piper took Thalia and Luke to the grocery store to get a few things, the others are on their way. Grover's in the bathroom, and Juniper, Grover's wife, is in the kitchen." Jason said smiling.

I nodded.

"Tonight will be fun." Jason said. " Haven't had everyone together in a while." The smile on his face is still there.

I smiled as well. "Well, just fingers cross that no outbreaks."

Jason and I chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll check on with Juniper. You'll like her." Jason said as he excused himself.

I walked awkwardly to the couch, and sat down. Nico sat down beside me, feeling nervous.

"Drink?" he asked holding a cup.

"Oh thanks." I said as I took the cup, when I drank it. I immediately wanted to spit it out.

Nico started laughing.

"What the hell is that?" I said, disgusted from what I drank.

"Vodka." Nico said not finished with laughing yet.

"Why?" I asked. This guy is Percy's cousin.

He shrugged "Why not?" he said with a smile.

That smiled, that laughter. I would drink vodka again and again just to her him laugh. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"He gave you vodka didn't he?" A voice from behind said. It was Grover.

"Hey, Grover." I said, I got up and gave him a hug. "Yah he did."

Nico just smirked, "Thalia asked me to." He said.

I couldn't help but fall for him little by little just by seeing him smile. Even though his eyes weren't completely lit up like a really happy person eyes would but there was life in it. At least it means he's cheering up.

"Now, would you like a real drink?" Nico asked.

I raised my eyebrows, not trusting his smirk on his face at the moment. I looked at Grover.

"It's an actual drink." Grover reassured me.

"Ok sure." I said.

"Good." He said smiling.

He left the room, and I breathe out. I didn't know I was so nervous, I watched him walk. Come on Will, you can do this. He is no longer a patient and he shows interest, right?

"You coming?" Nico asked. I snapped from my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked.

"Come here, I need to know what you want to drink?" Nico said, with sort of a 'duh' tone.

I smiled and followed him. Gods, my heart isn't calming down. This will be a long night. And it has only began.

* * *

 **What do you think? Next chapter sometime in 2 weeks, I promise. Hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's the new chapter. Life sucks atm but whatever.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Nico

I've been feeling uneasy ever since I opened the door. Damn it, I knew Jason would never tell me if I didn't ask. Why didn't I ask? Idiot. Also why did I ask Will to follow me, I could just ask him what he wanted to drink.

Ugh. I can't think straight. We walked to the bar by the kitchen, I turn around to face him.

"So what would you like to drink?" I asked Will.

He just stood there smiling for a good second. "Oh, umm surprise me?" He said shrugging.

I smirked "Are you sure about that?"

Then his facial looked terrified "No. I'll just have a vodka soda." He said like he knew I was going to mess him up.

I just nodded, and started making his concoction. As I lifted up my head to face him to give him his drink, our eyes locked. I was once again met with the gorgeous blue eyes that made my heart beat fast.

"Umm.." I said, starting to mumble.

"Ahem."

Will and I turned to see Percy stood there awkwardly with Grover and Luke.

"Umm, can I have three beers?" Percy asked.

"Oh," I said. "Yah sure." I crouch down to get the beers in the cooler.

"Will?" I heard Luke asked.

"Yeah, how's life Luke?" Will said sounded a little uncomfortable.

"Oh you know, I'm fine. Thalia makes sure of that." Luke replied with a chuckled.

"Here you go." I stood back up and gave them the beers.

Grover, Percy and Luke picked one up each, and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Percy said excited walking to the door.

The night had progressed, people started coming by. After I gave Will his drink, he got taken away from him, seems like everyone wanted to catch up with him. I'm a little salty that everyone seems to know him pretty well.

"Nico?" Hazel said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to face her. "Yah?"

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" She asked.

I looked around the room, I see Annabeth talking Reyna and Percy is nowhere to be seen.

"I see Annabeth but not Percy." I said.

"Frank was with him, I'll look for them." Hazel said as she got up.

Then I just stared into my drink. Not even a minute after Hazel left, someone sat in her seat. I sighed, thinking it was Jason or Leo. But when I looked up, I met with the blue eyes that consume me, and a smile that makes my stomach do backflips.

"Hey." Will said with a smile.

"Enjoying?" I asked as I took another sip of my drink.

He smirked and looked around "I guess so." He said. "It's good to see so many people are still friends after high school."

I chuckled. "You have no idea."

"How about you Nico? You never came to our school right?" Will asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I never did. I didn't even know I had cousins for a while." I slipped. Oh shit.

"What?" Will asked. "You didn't know that you had cousins."

"Ummm. Our fathers aren't exactly best bros." I said awkwardly. "Hehe."

"Okay?" Will chuckled, taking another sip from his drink.

We just sat there for a good 2 or 3 minutes not talking. I tried to sneak a look at him a few times to find out that he's been staring every time I look. I always averted his blue eyes.

I kept blushing and I can tell that I'm turning red. Ughh.

"Umm Will?" I said out of the blue, not even looking at him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you excuse me for a moment." I said and got up before he could say anything else, and rushed to the bathroom. I looked up the mirror, my face was red.

Will

"Okay." I said, right after Nico got up and left.

I sighed. He must not like me. I've been looking at it wrong have I? I just sat there, maybe I was staring too much. He was just so much different looking then he was back when I first met him.

He wasn't as pale, he didn't look so tired. He looked alive and so real, and it was just so mesmerizing. I smiled at the thought of him.

"Sorry." Nico said as he sat back down. His bangs a damped, he probably washed his face. I smiled.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"Soo…umm Will?" He started. "How's work?"

"Well, it's been a good while since I've been here. Patients have been coming and going. You know like in a bar." I said.

"No, not the same as a bar. For one, I'm not responsible for anyone's health and I don't need to spend more then 4 minutes with a customer." He said drinking from his cup.

I smiled. "That's true. Some patients are so paranoid." I said.

This is going well, we're talking sort of. I mean I am going to show an interest in him.

"So Nico, I see you're a little more tanner now." I said. Such a stupid thing to say, but I'm so nervous that I don't know what to say next.

"Oh yeah." He said, he didn't say anything else for a good 10 seconds. "I'm not a pale person, my skin color has always been tanned." He added.

I smiled, imagining him tanned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I work at night so I don't really go out in the day. Also as you said I haven't been eating well." He said.

I nodded. "But I think I'm going back to my original skin color." He added.

"I'm excited to see what you really look like." I said. Not realizing I said it out loud.

He just smiled and looked at me. Our eyes locked, I saw the brown eyes I've been dreaming about.

Then there was glass shatter. We both turned to look in the back. There stood Reyna and Malcolm and in between them was a shattered glass. Reyna didn't look so happy and Malcolm had no emotion on his face.

Then Malcolm walked away to the kitchen to clean up the glass, leaving Reyna just standing there. The tension in the room was suddenly unbearable.

"Ok guys. They just dropped a glass, no harm done." Jason interrupted the silence. "There's more food and drinks, come on guys."

Then I turned to look at Nico, "Hey, have you eaten anything?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Not since lunch."

"Come on let's go get something to eat." I said getting up.

He sat and looked up at me and smiled, "Fine, doc."

We got our food but when we went back to our spot before we saw that Annabeth and Percy was already sitting there. We had a silent conversation we were not going to disturb them and find another place to sit.

Nico led me to the corner of the room with a table and two chairs like a café type of table set, near the balcony. He says this is where Percy likes to work in the day but when he works late nights he takes over the couch.

"Why do you have a table and chairs inside?" I asked.

"This was meant to be outside ok? It's not my fault it rained that one time and we never got around to put it back on the balcony." He said.

I just laughed. "Well, I'll put it back with you, when we finish eating." I said.

He just smiled. We sat down in front of each other, as I sat down. I got a little nervous, I can feel my heartbeat beat faster again. But I swallowed and ignore that negative voice in my head. And did my best to continue the conversation.

Turns out it was all in my head. Talking to Nico wasn't so hard after all, he looks unapproachable at first but once you got to talk to him he talks. Doesn't talk about himself a lot but he talks.

"You want a refill?" He asked.

"Oh, umm sure." I said with a smile, he returned the smile and took my cup and left.

"Hey." Leo said as he's walking towards me.

"Hi." I said. We don't know each other that well, but he's one of Jason's close friends.

"Will, right?" he asked with a friendly smile.

I nodded. "And you're Leo?" I asked.

He nodded as well. "I see you talking to ghost boy." He said.

"Ghost boy? You mean Nico." I said.

He chuckled "Yeah. I call him that cus the first time we met he was cold. Plus as you can see I'm hot af."

I smiled out of amusement. "I can see that." I said sarcastically.

Then he winked at me. Is he interested in guys?

"Don't encourage him." A female voice chimed in. It was Piper. "Nice to see you again, Will." She said.

"Hi Piper." I said. No offense but I'm not in the mood to get to know them, I want to know Nico.

"Umm Leo, Jason said he needs you." Piper said.

Leo finger gunned me and walked away, Piper just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about him." She said.

"No, he's quite something." I said chuckling.

"You could say that." She added. "Jason actually didn't call him."

I just looked at her.

She gave me a smile. "It's just that I know that if Leo stayed you and Nico and you can't talk anymore. And well I haven't seen Nico warm up to a person so fast."

I just smiled. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Took him a while to warm up to me. He's a little insecure but he's a really nice guy."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said.

"For what?" Nico came out of the blue.

Piper just smirked. "I just gave him a small piece of advice." It was silent between us three for a single second. "Ok, I'll leave you two to it." Like that she left.

"Here you go." Nico said to me as he handed me my cup. Our hands touched, his hand was cooler and it was refreshing to my warm body temp.

"Thanks." I said.

"I saw Percy and Annabeth talking." He said.

"Really? Any progress?" I asked before taking a sip of whatever concoction he made me.

He shrugged. "I already gave Percy numerous advice. He never took it once. So I guess we'll see." He said. "Although it would be nice if they finally got together." He added as he looked in the direction Annabeth and Percy was.

I smiled. "That would be nice. You had no idea who they were like back in school." I added.

"What were they like?" he asked.

"Well, they would awkward around each other on Valentine's day and such. And they would blush all the time around each other. Especially Percy, Annabeth kept her cool in front of him." I said.

Nico cracked a smile. "That does sound like them."

"I like the way you smile." I said.

Nico's smile suddenly disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry, if that made you uncomfortable." I said feeling guilty.

He just shook his head. "No I'm sorry. I'm.." I waited patiently. "I'm not really used to compliments like that." He said cracking a bigger smile then before.

I smiled even wider. "Well, stick with me and all the compliments will be like that."

He giggled. "Maybe I will." A smile remained on his face. He looked into my eyes. He's eyes were a little distant but he was looking at me.

"Nico, you feeling ok?" Percy asked as he came by for a second.

Nico just gave him a thumb up and a smile. Percy smiled as well and mouth out to me 'Thank you.' I didn't know what that was for but he left right after that.

"So Nico, have you ever thought of learning to speak your mother tongue?" I asked.

He just laughed. "Oh my gods, I don't know. Back to that questions."

"Well, you never answered me." I said.

He just smiled, I looked around in this semi-crowded room with all of my old friends and some new ones, the air was warm and here I sat with this guy that made my heart beat fast, a guy that took my breath away, a guy that made me scrabble up my words.

Jason came by to talk a little with Nico. I took out my phone and decided to text Michael.

[Hey, Mike. A lot of people are asking about you, Jason, Percy, Thalia so many people are here even Bekendorf is here. And you know what, I'm sitting here with Nico and I'm happy I took the risk. Thanks Mike for putting up with me. We'll talk soon.]

As I send the text, I looked at Nico. He was grinning at something Jason said to him, he was glowing like an angel and I knew that I was already too deep into him. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Will, you okay?" Jason asked.

"Hmm… yah I'm fine." I said with a smile.

* * *

 **This chapter is not my best work but if you guys enjoyed it then great. And yes i know they are moving slow but I like it that way, also I know there's no smut yet and any adult themes or whatever but I promise next chapter there will be improvement. Thank you always for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's another update. I know I have a lot of mistakes from spelling to** **grammar.**

 **I just type too fast and skim through it fast so I don't really notice the misspelled and misused words.**

 **But I hope you still understand what it meant. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

Parties all end the same way, there is the whole slow beginning, and then the loud rowdy middle then it will slowly go down again. What's the worst part is the next day clean up or the late night clean up, when I say late I mean like a 3 or 4 am clean up.

I mean it wasn't really a party it was a gathering of family, old friends and a few co-workers. Jason said he didn't remember inviting this much people.

Thanks a lot Jason.

Now Jason, Percy and I are cleaning up as much as we can before we get a little rest. Jason gets to mop, because he was in charge of the guests. I was picking up cups, plastics and such. Percy, umm well, Percy is cleaning whatever he fucking can.

"Hey, did we finish all our stock?" Percy asked in the other side of the living room.

"Nah, I think we still have 2 or 3 bottles." Jason said as he stretched standing up properly.

"Why do you need to drink again?" I joked picking up cups from the nearest table.

After a few seconds of silenced I looked up, Jason and Percy stopped what they were doing and was just staring at me.

I started feeling a little conscious, when people usually stare at me it's never good.

"Jas is it just me or did Nico make a joke?" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh my gods." I said.

"I think he did." Jason said. "Not a funny joke but still one." Both of them still amused.

"I think his chat with Will sort of changed him." Percy said.

"Well he is a doctor." Jason added.

"He's a orthopedic surgeon not a shrink." I blurted out.

Percy raise his eyebrow, Jason just smirked. "How specific." Jason said.

"Shut up. Just get to work, you assholes." I said, blushing.

They just chuckled and continued cleaning up, they are just so weird.

Will

I got home at 3, and I was one of the last people to leave. As I sloped on my bed, I just did my best recurring the activities of the night. I'm a little drunk, because man those people can drink, not a lot of people were drinking but those that did were not fucking around.

Well, I saw a lot of old friends that's always nice. Being back is not bad at all. I saw the change in Luke everyone was talking about, saw then tension that build up between Malcolm and Reyna over the years, seen the good old Percabeth chemistry.

I spend a lot of time with Nico. I buried my face into my pillow.

 **A few moments ago**

Nico was escorting me to the door, as I was about to leave their place. Annabeth and Malcolm were the only ones left.

"Sooo." Nico said awkwardly as we reached the front door.

"Sooo." I said back awkwardly not knowing what else to say.

I took a good look at him, he was standing straight in all black, his skin looking tanned, his hair ruffled, his long eyelashes. Then we looked up and our eyes locked, his brown eyes looking warm and a lingering feeling of loneliness in them.

We both started smiling, I looked down at my feet.

"So umm. I guess I'll see you." He said, putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"I guess so." I said. He opened the door for me.

I blushed a little but tried to hide it, didn't know if it was successful though, but I was intoxicated as well so my face would've already been red.

Before I left the door, I let the drunk me take over to do this.

"Hey, Nico. How about we hang out sometime?" I said, he just stood there staring at me.

Shit. What now.

"I mean like we don't need to plan a whole big thing like this. I mean if you would want to. You're not my patient any longer, so I guess it won't be weird. Unless you think it is." I had to stop myself from rambling on.

He just started giggling. I blushed from embarrassment but hearing him giggle, I would embarrass myself again and again as long as I hear it again. I smiled.

When he finally calmed down "Umm yeah sure." He said with a small smile on his face.

"So umm should we exchange numbers?" He said shyly, scratching his head.

Soo cute.

"Oh um yeah." I said and pulled out my phone, grinning like an idiot.

 **Little flashback over**

I took out my phone and stared at his contact number, his number was under the name Nico. Just Nico. I started squirming like a 13 year old girl.

I got his number.

Nico

We finally finished cleaning. I collapsed on my bed, my head buried in my pillow. So comfortable. I dozed off in 5 minutes.

"JASON JASON JASON." Percy shouted I could hear him banging on Jason's door. Well I woke up to that.

I rubbed my eyes, ugh what time is it. I checked my phone, it's 8:45 in the morning. Why? Then my phoned binged, I jumped a little cus duh it startled me. It was just a text from Will. I sat up and yawned.

Wait, A TEXT FROM WILL. Oh my gods, when did we exchange numbers?

I started to go through what happened last night, and then I remembered it was before he left, I blushed and screamed into my pillow.

"Nico?" Jason knocked.

"Give me a minute." I said a little too loud.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as I sat up again and hold up my phone.

"Okay, come out soon. Percy wants to tell us something." Then I heard steps.

I took a deep breath and unlocked my phone to see the message from Will.

[Hey, are you hung over? Also good morning or afternoon whenever you see this.]

I began typing up a reply.

[No, I'm not hung over. I can handle my drinks, how are you awake if you're hungover?] W.

I stared at it for a good minute do I send this. Then Percy started banging on my door, I jump almost dropping my phone.

"NICO ARE YOU AWAKE?" Percy said loudly, sounded a little freaked out.

"YEAH, GIVE ME A FREAKING MINUTE." I said loudly and annoyed.

"Well, HURRY UP." Like that I heard steps.

I stared at my phone again. Then I shrugged and sent it, and threw my phone on the bed. Changed from my clothes from last night and walked out my room.

When I entered the living from, I saw a pacing Percy. Jason appeared beside me and gave me a mug. I looked at it, it was caffeine. I took it and took a sip.

"What do you think this is about?" I asked. Jason just shrugged.

And we both made our way to the couch and sat down.

Percy turned to look at us. His face was slightly freaked out and a little pale.

"Guys I think I fucked up last night." He said.

"How?" I asked. The way he looks concerns me.

"Well after you guys went to bed, I went into my room as well then Annabeth called saying she was outside our door. So naturally I went to see if she was..." He pause, I think his trying to process things.

"And?" Jason seemed desperate for the story, I mean I am too, but I'm thinking way too much on the text I sent to Will.

Percy swallowed and continued "She was slightly too drunk and then she started blabbering about how dense I was and how she's fucking tired…" He stopped again.

"Oh my gods, Percy just finish the god damn story would you?" I finally said.

"She kissed me." He said. Jason beside me gasped, I just widen my eyes and almost spilled my coffee.

"She kissed you?" Jason asked. Percy just nodded.

"So she kissed him. I mean it's about time. Even though she was drunk." I said.

"Mhm." Percy said his eyes wandering around.

"Percy?" I said.

"And well I kissed back, and one thing led to another I…I…I slept with her." He said quietly. Jason at this point was just too in shocked to say anything, I just smirked.

"And she's still in my bed." He added. My smirked disappeared.

"Wow, Percy." Jason exclaimed. Percy didn't look the slightest amused.

"Wait, you slept with her when she was drunk?" I said.

He just nodded.

"Percy that's considered rape? You know that right?" I said.

"Come on, Nico." Jason said.

Percy put both his hands into his black hair. "I know." He whispered.

"You were shouting so it means that she was really drunk last night." I said.

Percy just looked horrified, and nodded again. "I raped her. And I just…"

Then we heard a scream, from the hallway. We spun around that would be Annabeth. We both turned to Percy, Jason and I looked at each other and had a silent conversation. I went in my room and got my phone, Jason was already at the door waiting for me.

"It's okay bro." Jason said. Percy looking a little horrified and nervous not even looking at us, he was just staring at the hallway

Percy rushed into his room. Jason and I walked out of the apartment, and went to the nearest bakery to get breakfast.

It was sunny. We sat outside on the café tables the bakery had, drinking more coffee. We weren't really talking, I think we were both thinking on how Percy would handle the situation.

But some kids interrupted my thoughts across the street, a boy who looked around 8 years old and a girl around 11.

"No, Mary. I want the chocolate chip cookie." The little boy complained.

"Well, you can't it's too early for you to have chocolate." The older girl said.

The little boy just pouted, the girl ruffled his hair and giggled. "Fine." She said as she sighed, she pulled out a cookie from the bag she was carrying. The little boy's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't tell mom ok?" She said, before giving him the cookie.

The little boy just nodded and took the cookie. "You're the best big sister ever, Mary." He said as he hugged her. Mary just smiled and hugged him back.

I smiled. This were the little things they always told me to appreciate, I started rubbing my wrist. Jason must have noticed.

"Want to go see her?" He said. Looking at the kids across the street.

I chuckled. "Maybe after Percy fix his problem." I said.

Jason just nodded.

"We'll all go together." I said nervously. Not even looking at him I know Jason was just stunned, usually I don't like company but I need to try.

Jason just started chuckling. I just straight up blushed. "Shut up." I said.

"Sorry, I just…yeah I think she would like that." Jason said as his face rested on a gentle smile.

I looked at the sunlight and I thought of Will. His golden hair and all.

Will

I got a text back, my head slightly dizzy. I smiled as I read the message.

[I'm not that hung over, ghost boy.]

I sent to him around 5 minutes ago, why was he taking so long to reply. Also why is this stressing me out? I'm just sat in my living room staring at my phone. I slouched and closed my eyes, is this what's it like having a crush. Then my phone vibrated, I quickly picked up my phone.

[Please tell me that Leo told you that nickname and that you didn't make that up for me.] N.

I chuckled.

[Don't worry, Leo did tell me that nickname. I wouldn't call you that, you know what I would call you?]

[What?] N.

[An angel.] I sent it right away trying to not regret everything I would type out.

[I wouldn't call myself that.] N.

I frowned a little.

[Well, I would call you that. And not just because of your last name Mr. Angelo.]

[Very funny, Solace. Anyway I'll talk to you later, we have a crisis at the Jackson-Grace-Angelo residence.] N.

I smiled, I wonder if they even use their dad's last name.

[Alright. Later then.]

Like that I sent put the last text. Was that too casual or too broish? I can't keep stressing on every text I sent to him. I buried my fast in my hands, why am I so nervous? I can't stop smiling, Gods Nico I swear you would be the death of me.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm starting put in my adult themes, I swear the next few ones will have some smut in it.**

 **I don't know when the next chapter would be up, but probably soon. I get so into writing that sometimes I could write 3 chapter at one sitting but we'll see.**

 **Thank you always for reading. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Will

"We can't just sit around and do nothing, doctor." A female doctor said.

"Kayla isn't getting any better, it has already spread everywhere." She added.

"Dr. Solace, do you have any ideas?" A male voiced asked me.

I looked up from the files at the table of doctors.

That was a meeting. I walked out of the room, feeling a lot of pressure I make my way down my office. I pulled out my phone and smiled there was a text from Nico.

[Well, if you slept early you wouldn't need tons of coffee. I thought you were a doctor.]

N.

Nico and I have been texting for a few days now. And we've started talking casually now, which is good. Since everyone that knows him keeps telling me that he warms up to me pretty quickly, that made me pretty happy.

[Do you have any other suggestion on staying awake during meetings?]

I got myself another cup of coffee, it was my 4th or 5th cup. Also it was because I was texting Nico when he finished his shift last/this morning. I just kept telling him I wasn't sleepy, but I just wanted to talk to him for a little longer.

[Beats me.] N.

I chuckled, and headed to see Kayla.

I walked into her room, splashes of colors in the room. She made herself at home. She sat there talking to some of friends who took the day off to spend time with her. I smiled at such a cute sight.

Then she saw me. "Stop laughing at my bald head." She said pouting and put her hands on her head.

I shook my head, "I wasn't laughing at you're head. I was just smiling at how beautiful you are." I said as I held her hand.

She just blushed and let out a small smile. That's all it needed to take a little of the stress away a smile from the little fighter.

Nico

I've been awake for a while now, because someone has to make sure Mr. seaweed brain doesn't come home early from work. Ever since that day Percy and Annabeth took another break but this time Malcolm took Annabeth to San Francisco to see their dad. I wouldn't say it's a break though, according to Percy Annabeth was pretty freaked out, but she wasn't mortified about what happened and that they talked for a while and that she was late to meet up with Malcolm. So they never finished their conversation, Annabeth needed time to think and that they will deal with it when she comes back from San Francisco.

Meanwhile Percy has been beating himself up for sleeping with her when she's heavily intoxicated, we've decided to use that term instead of rape since it was too harsh and Percy is a baby seal.

I'm awake when I should be sleeping, I've been up later then usual because I was talking Will. But I can't be as tired as he feels right now.

[I'll text you later, I'm with a patient.] Was his last text to me.

I'm sat in the living room, the sunlight shining on my through the windows. I closed my eyes and started picturing a certain blue eyed doctor. His hair, his lips, his…

Okay I need to stop. We just started talking, it's nothing special.

Then I heard someone open the front door, I spun around about to tell Percy to go back to work. But I saw it was Grover.

"It's just me, Percy at work I made sure of it." He said. He was carrying a few plastic bags.

"Do you have an extra key as well or you borrowed Percy's?" I asked.

"Umm I do have an extra key, I mean I used to live here, I never actually gave the key back." He said, putting the plastic bags on the kitchen counter.

I nodded and faced the tv.

"So how are you Nico?" He asked. Grover and I never were close, Percy told me that Grover was scared of me, but when we started living together it was okay we talk.

I shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. You?"

"I'm fine, Juniper has e doing a lot of errands though." He said sitting on the couch a few feet away from me. I guess he's still a little scared, I sighed.

"You know I bumped into Will this morning," He said.

Well that certainly caught my attention.

"He asked me a few questions about you. And I couldn't even answer half of them, I've lived with you and I still know so little about you. It just seems crazy." He said.

"Well, I wasn't the one too scared." I teased.

"Percy told you?" He asked. I just nodded. Then he blushed and covered his face.

I just started chuckling, Grover is so amusing to watch sometimes.

"I'm so embarrassed now. I'm scared of you now though, just sometimes." He said. "You don't look easy to approach that's all. That's why when Will said that you guys get along really well, I guess I was a little jealous."

I just look slightly confused. Why would you be jealous?

"You're my best friends cousin, you were my roommate, you were even one of my groomsmen for my wedding.."

"I was forced to." I squeezed in before he said anything else.

"Well yeah, but Percy told me one time that if you really didn't want to do it, you wouldn't. I'm just saying that I knew you for so long and I still can't hold a conversation with you and Will seem to have no problem with it." He said looking straight into the coffee table.

I laughed. "Are you really worried about that?" I asked. "Grover you're right, we're not that close, but I don't hate you. I'm really amused of you actually, sometimes when you turn awkward and all it's amuses me." I said with a small smile.

When I looked up at Grover he was just sat there with his mouth hanging.

"What?"

"Who are you? And what have you done to the really cold Nico I used to be so terrified of." He said in amazement.

I just stared at him and he was staring at me, then we started laughing.

Then he got up, "You know Nico, we may not be close but at least we have this."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I mean like this kind of connection or a certain friendship." He started blabbering in defense.

I chuckled. "I get it." I said.

"You've changed, Nico. And I really like it, you were so cold and looked unapproachable. I guess after I talked to Will, he kept telling me how you are really easy to talk to and all those things. I just thought I'd give it a try." He said.

"Thanks, Grover." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know if you knew. But that night when I couldn't stop myself you were there to help." I said, bringing back a cold memory.

He smiled gently, he knows what it was. "No problem, I might come back tonight to talk to Percy." He patted me on the shoulders.

"Well something happened that was progress." I said.

Grover chuckled. "It's something alright, by the way I bought some Italian food for Juniper, I bought extra for you." He said.

I laughed, "Thanks Grover."

"Ok I'll go, see you later." He said and I waved. Then he left the apartment.

I got up to look at the one plastic bag he left, there was pasta in it. It was spaghetti with white puttanesca, it was my favorite. He remembered after he moved out for so long.

I smiled. I took the container out and started devouring the pasta. I think I just had a foodgasm. This pasta is so nostalgic, it reminded me when I was back in Italy. I was too young to remember anything back then but old enough to remember something.

Will

It's been two days since I saw Kayla. I've been so busy trying to help her that I haven't seen her.

Then I heard a knock from on my office door or glass. It was Holly.

"Holly how can I help you?" I sat up straight.

"Umm there's a man asking for you in the lobby." She said.

"A man?" I asked.

"Yeah, black hair and brown eyes." Holly said then she left.

I was at the edge of my sit, Nico? It couldn't he's sleeping right now. I got up and started making my way to the lobby.

When I reached the lobby, I was slight disappointed but also not. There stood a short guy, with a luggage by his side. I smiled.

"Willy." He exclaimed. He walked to me and gave me a hug. "It's been so long."

"What are you doing here, Mike?" I said as we let go from the hug.

"Well I heard everyone was asking about me, and I came to see everyone." He said knowing that I know he came to see his best friend.

I just laughed. "Sure, they asked are you sure they want to see you?"

"Ok, fine. I was an angry back then now I found a way to vent through it. Jeez." He said.

"Ok ok, where are you staying? With me?" I asked.

"Nah, I still have my place." He said.

"Really?" I said.

He nodded. "I'll go home and rest up, and we have dinner tonight? Catch up?"

I nodded. "Sure, where?" I asked.

"Well in Argo II. Where else?" He said. "Anyway call me when your shift is over."

"Alright see you later." I said, I look calm outside but really I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach. I going to see Nico tonight. Normally I wouldn't to the Argo II unless I really need to drink but I don't usually drink. Mike however do, thank gods I have Mike.

Do I need to shower? Wait do I even stink? Do I need to changed clothes or something? I started nervously thinking on my way back to my office. Do I greet him right away? Will Mike like Nico? Or will they hate each other.

Ugh. Then my phone vibrated, it was a text from Nico.

[I think Percy just might be losing it.] N.

Well, this confused me.

[What do you mean?]

I got an immediate reply.

[Oh shit, that text was meant for Grover.] N.

For Grover? Okay. There was a follow up text.

[I'm awake now.] N.

I smiled.

[I see that. You going to work tonight?]

[Yeah I am. Tomorrow night is my night off.] N.

[Are you asking me out?] I sent out as a joke. Well half a joke.

I was expecting a reply right away but to no avail.

Then after 10 agonizing minutes, he replied.

[Is that what I'm giving off. Asking you out? I mean like mayb.] N.

I started blushing. Shit my heart is racing.

[I was joking. Well half joking, I mean if you are asking why not?]

I just dropped my phone on my desk right after that text. What am I doing? I'm going to see him tonight and it will be weird. But at the same time, I'm so happy.

[Do you have anything in mind?] N.

[Well, dinner? You pick the place?] I send out hesitantly.

My heart is literally racing in the Olympics.

[Sure. I'll wait outside the hospital after your shift.] N.

[Sure.] I sent out.

Oh my gods, I think that was a date. Then it hit me, what about tonight when I see him and my heart won't calm down.

Nico

I think Will and I are going on a date tomorrow. Wait he said I'll pick the place we eat. Where? Who pays? What do I wear? This is stressing me out. I walked into the bathroom to cool my warm face. I looked up in the mirror, it's still red, but I haven't been this excited that I squealed.

That was something I don't do. I'm genuinely happy at the moment.

I went to work in a rather happy mood, and everyone seems to notice. Lacy said I looked like I was glowing, well for me it was glowing. Dokota said I had more energy then usual, plus he didn't need me to remind me to smile a lot.

As I was making my 30th drink of the night, well I think it was 30th, Dokota came to join me behind the bar.

"A lot of people tonight huh?" He said.

"Yeah well, people are probably stressed." I said.

Dokota chuckled. "True."

"One frozen margarita and vodka soda." Lacy said.

"Coming right up." Dokota said.

"Nico could you help me wait table 7 please? There's a lot of people right now and Jordan is in the toilet." Lacy said.

I turned to look at Dokota. "I got it here." I just nodded, took a pad from the bar and headed to table 7. Walking up feeling a little nervous, I wasn't even looking up.

"May I take your order?" I said as confident as I can as I raised my head. Then I just froze, my eyes met up with a familiar blue eyes that always see when I close my eyes. My breath got shorter, I wasn't ready. He just smiled at me.

"Ahem?" A voice interrupted.

There sat another guy with black hair and brown eyes. I turned to look Will and back at the guy. Then a sharp pain went through me, seriously? As if I wasn't broken enough. Will has to have another guy. Fuck my life.

* * *

 **I have made a decision the smut will come when it comes, so I'm sorry if any of you are expecting but I just can't seem to fit it in anywhere. Anyway I hope this chapter was satisfactory at the least. Thank you always for reading.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Another chapter up. I know I always have some grammar error or spelling error but I'm too lazy to fix it.**

 **So anyway, enjoy the chapter if you've gone this far.**

* * *

Nico

My head in my hands, I'm in the break room, I can hear the chatter of people from the other side of the door. I just feel like sitting in the dark right now. After I took their order, Dakota said I looked a little pale and I should take a break.

I feel stupid. I stood up, shit happens I mutter to myself. And put on my poker face and left the break room.

Will

Nico disappeared. Right after he left, I didn't see him at all. My eyes wandering around, trying to find him.

"Will? What do you think?" Mike asked.

I snapped out and looked at him. "Huh?"

"What are you looking for?" he said and looked around as well.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He just shrugged. "As I was saying maybe I can meet this patient of yours that made you break your principles for." He said.

I looked at him. "He was my patient." I corrected him.

He put up his hand in defense. "Ok, fine. Was." He said

I just chuckled. "What are you talking about you already met him." I said with a smirk on. How long will he figure it out.

He just sat there confused. "I didn't."

"You did." Then the waitress put down our food.

"No. I didn't," he looked at the waitress "Umm can I add a gin and tonic."

She nodded. "Anything for you Will?" she asked him.

I shook my head. "I'm good thanks Lacey."

She nodded and left. My eyes followed her to the bar where my eyes finally found him. He stood there, as he started pouring a martini. I suddenly remembered during their house party where he made me a drink. His dark hair a little ruffled covering his eyes when he looks down. Sleeves halfway folded up, his delicate looking hands doing his job. I don't mean that in a dirty way. I think. Then I felt my face heating up, I just imagine it.

Then I faced palmed myself. I startled Mike, who I totally forgot was sitting in front of me.

"Sorry…" I started.

"Are you straight now?" he asked out of nowhere.

I just stared at him. "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "Weren't you checking that waitress out?"

I made and Oh expression. "No I wasn't. I was looking at the bar."

He didn't look too convinced. "You sure?"

I nodded. And looked back at Nico. "Very."

Then when I looked back, Mike was mid-bite. Then looked at the bar and then looked at me and did it again. "Nico Di Angelo?"

I was a little held back. How "How?"

"I met up once or twice back in high school." He said. "I didn't say anything, because I didn't think he'll remember me. He's grown up now, late I saw him he looked small and delicate looking. And now he's taller and has a little more weight."

I nodded. And looked back at Nico, imagining what he looked like back then.

"So is it him?" Mike asked.

I smiled. Before I said anything he already gave me a look.

"Good." He said with a smile. Then he continued eating, I just stared at him in awe. How is this guy so understanding? I chuckled and gorged into my food.

Nico

I just didn't feel like working after I was Will and that guy. I took so many breaks that I didn't see Will leave with that guy. Dakota thought I wasn't feeling well and let me get off work early.

Damn, I didn't even know Will meant that much to me. This just sucks.

I walked into the apartment it was around 1 in the morning, 2 hours earlier then usual. There was a dim light from the kitchen, I slammed the door behind me.

"Fucking Hell." I said under my breath.

"Nico?" It was a female voice.

I looked up, blonde hair damped, she's wearing an oversized shirt that said 'Finding Nemo' on it and shorts, her grey eyes analyzing me.

"Annabeth?" I asked, why is she here? Don't tell me Percy… But at this point I couldn't really care less about his problems. I'm having a bad day.

She gave me a soft smile, it made her look a little weary. "Hey."

I gave her my best smile I can give at the moment. I walked to the couch and just sloped on it, covered my eyes I let out a deep sigh. Then I felt Annabeth sat down beside me, I looked at her curiously.

She didn't even look at me. "Percy was drunk and I apparently was the only one available to take care of him. And he vomited on me, so I just took a shower." She said.

I nodded. "Why did he get drunk?"

Annabeth shrugged. "He was over at Grover's and Juniper got home and they were already intoxicated. She called me, saying that Jason was with Piper and my brother phone was off." She scoffed. "I mean there is so many other people she could call, why would she call me?"

I just sat there.

"Like I know that I told Percy calmly that I will talk to him when I get back. But I was calm then now I'm just a little scared and confused." She said.

Again I just sat there, not saying anything. 'If you have a problem you can always talk to us' Percy voice rang in my head. I mean that's what friends are for right.

I took a deep breath. I think Annabeth was watching me, because the nest thing she told me was.

"Take your time, Nico. Opening up is a long hard process." She said softly.

I smirked, I was feeling nervous. I never opened up to Annabeth, it was always Jason and Hazel and as time went on I slowly could open up to Percy as well, just not all the time.

When I turned to her, she was sitting with her chins rested on her chin. Looking at me with her stormy grey eyes waiting patiently for me and a gentle smile rested on her face.

"Well, I have this guy I met," I started not looking at her directly.

"Ooo" she whispered.

"I like him and well we've been texting, and we have a date tomorrow. Not sure if it's a date though. But still." I added in the end.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

I sighed again and stroked my hair. "I saw him with another guy last night and well he sort of have the same features as me. I just don't know what to think." I said my heart pounding, feeling very uneasy. Not used to talking to her.

When I turned to look at her, she was looking down on the sofa, probably thinking, when she looked up, she was smiling.

"Well, I got a text from a mutual friend that Michael's in town." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Who is Michael?

"Will's best friend. He also has black hair and brown eyes but's he's shorter. I assume he would go see Will first, since they haven't seen each other for almost a year or 2 now." She said answering my questions.

"What?" I tried so hard. "Am I that obvious?" I said feeling embarrassed.

She giggled. "No, you're pretty good at hiding the fact it's Will, I'm just really good at analyzing."

I chuckled. "Yeah sure." I said covering my face.

Annabeth put down one of my hands from my face. "Just talk to Will tomorrow when you go out tomorrow." She said. "It's embarrassing I know trust me, but it happens. It confirms that you are interested in him."

I nodded. "I guess."

When I turn to look at her she was still in the same sitting position, she was looking into space.

"Are you mad Juniper called you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "No. I was mad when Percy vomited all over me."

I chuckled. "They probably had tequila." I said.

Annabeth raised his eyebrows.

"I'm a bartender, I've made them drinks and seen them drunk on multiple occasions." I added.

She nodded. "Nobody talked about what happened between me and Percy. I sometimes even feel like I'm over reacting over the situation."

I smiled. "Clearly you have not seen Percy when you're not around." I said.

"I heard." She said with a small smile, and then took a deep breath.

Then we heard groaning in the background, when we turned around, we saw Percy dragging himself to the kitchen.

"How're you doing, Seaweed Brain?" I said.

He looked up and squinted, "Nico?" then his face went pale "Annabeth?" He whispered.

Annabeth turned away, well they just made it awkward.

"Ahem. So I guess you're staying the night?" I said to Annabeth as I stood up. "Ok. You can stay in my room, I'll stay at Jason's room. Percy why are you up?" I complained to Percy.

He closed his eyes, clearing still not okay. "Umm… I just needed some water." He said hoarsely.

I sighed. "Go back to bed. I'll bring you your water."

Percy nodded and glanced at Annabeth, then started to drag himself to his room.

"I'll go to bed." Annabeth said getting up. "Your room clean?" she asked.

"Ummm… I wanna say clean enough." I said not looking at her.

She shrugged "Make sure Percy goes back to sleep." She said and left.

I got Percy's water and went into his room. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up, he looked disappointed.

"Sorry, I'm not you're blonde beauty." I said as I gave him his glass of water.

He smirked. "I'm feeling like death." He said.

"Been there, done that." I said and I sat next to him.

"When did she get here?" he asked.

"She brought you home." I said.

He covered his face. "Did I do something?" he hesitantly asked.

"Well…" I started then he looked horrified. "Relax, Percy you just vomited all over her."

He calmed down. "Why is it so hard?"

I raised my eyebrows. Then he lightly shoved me, "Not that way. I mean with Annabeth, no matter how I tried it's so hard to properly face her after what I did."

I tapped him on his legs. "Because Percy you are stupid." I said and I got up. I would give him advice and all but, I just had this with Annabeth and I can't handle this much in a small amount of time.

"Go back to sleep." I said and closed the door.

I walked into Jason's room. I didn't really bother changing. So that was his friend, but why didn't he tell me. Maybe I'm stupid too. I guess it runs in the family.

I let the darkness take over me without any resistance, like I used to.

* * *

 **How was that? Half of the time when i write I just let the story take me where it takes me. I just have a bull plan and just continue writing. So I'm sorry if the story isn't all that good.**

 **Anyway have a good weekend. Well it's Saturday here.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, people reading. I know this is a very late update, really sorry for those who waited this long. I started collage in August and I'm taking up architecture and let me just say it takes up your whole college life (probably).**

 **Anyway sorry again but here it is the new chapter.**

 **If you don't remember what happened before, reread the last chapter.**

 **That's what i always do.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nico

Woke up by the sun peering through the window. I forgot Jason likes to keeps curtains open. I groaned. I looked at his bedside clock it was 10:30 in the morning.

"Percy quiet down." I heard a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry." He whispered a little too loud.

I covered my face. I think they're okay now, I waved my hand around the bed to look for my phone. Where is it? I sat up. I left it on the coffee table. I jolted up and walked out of the room.

Percy was standing there in the middle of the living room holding my phone, Annabeth sat down looking up at him still wearing the 'Nemo' shirt.

"Percy." I growled at him.

He just gave me an apologetic smile. "Your phone wouldn't stop buzzing. And we were trying to talk."

I didn't take that as an excuse. "Did you read anything?" I asked.

Percy looked slightly scared at this point. "Ummm I didn't mean to. I just wanted to silent it but I didn't know how to." Annabeth just put her hand on her forehead.

"Percy we have the same type of phone." I said as I stomped his way and took my phone from his hands.

I looked down it was my convo with Will. A bunch of chat bubbles were present and it was all from him.

[Hey, you disappeared all of a sudden?]

[Are you feeling okay?]

[If you're feeling unwell call me.]

[Nico?]

[Hello, Nico you there?]

[I called the bar. You left work early.]

[Nico? Are you okay?]

[Answer please.]

[Nico, did I do something wrong?]

[We could cancel our plans, if you don't feel up for it anymore.]

[Nico?]

[Just answer for Gods sake.]

[Please I'm worried.]

[Come on, I thought we were friends.]

[Call me or just answer please.]

All from Will. I looked up at Percy, he was no longer in front of me. He was hiding behind the couch. Then I looked at Annabeth. She put her hands up in defense.

"Only Percy read it, I swear." She said. "I told him not to even bother, we could have gone to his room or something."

Percy just looked up me. I didn't care anymore, then I started panicking and fidgeting. I looked at Percy then at Annabeth. I ran to Annabeth, she looked shocked and confused.

"Annabeth, what do I answer?" I asked her. Not knowing what to reply to him.

I put up my phone scree for her to see. She speedily read it and put her hand on her chest.

"Awww." She said. "Just tell him the truth."

"Or…" Percy said from behind us.

"Shush, seaweed brain." Annabeth looked at him and said. "Get Nico some coffee."

Percy tried to complain. "He asked me for help." She added. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Ok, fine wise girl. You win." He said and went to the kitchen.

Annabeth turned to the phone screen again and a smile appeared on her face.

"So I'm guessing you two are okay?" I asked.

She turned to me and blushed. "No…" she fixed her hair. "We…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't you have text to send?" She finally said.

"What do I say?" I asked. This was the first someone send me texts like this when everything is okay.

"Nico, this isn't the first time you had a lot of texts…" I interrupted her.

"Yeah, but those last times I had text like this was when I tried to kill myself." I said without thinking it through.

Her facial expression soften, I think she realized that this is all new to me. I was feeling nervous, I'm afraid I would say the wrong things to Will. I just I knew everyone for a while before and Will was still sort of new in my life.

She ruffled my hair.

"Just say. You were feeling a little under weather and there was nothing to worry about, and you're okay. And say that he didn't do anything wrong, and that you'll see him later." She said.

"That's all?" I said. If he were any other person usually I would have just gave a simple reply of 'I'm fine, relax.' But Will isn't just any other person. He had been making me feel things I've never felt from day one.

She nodded. "That's all. That easy. Don't worry too much, if the whole Michael thing still bothers you, talk to him about it. It's better to solve it quickly."

"Who's talking?" I said.

"We're fine now." She added then Percy appeared with two mugs one of black coffee Italian blend, and the other one white tea.

"Thank you." Annabeth said as she took the mugs from him. Handing me the mug with coffee. Percy slumped down beside me. I took a moment to look at both at them before saying anything else.

"Will I mess this up?" I asked, feeling unconfident.

Annabeth and Percy sat up. "Nico…"

"I mean I'm messed up and broken. Everything is still unstable with me." I added looking down at me coffee. The smell relaxing me a bit.

"You'll be fine." Annabeth patted my shoulder.

Percy just grinned. "Usually I'm the last person to ever notice or know, but he likes you."

Annabeth just giggled, Percy and I just looked at her confused.

"Sorry, just if Percy noticed it then Will is pretty shit at hiding the fact he's interested in you." She said.

The thought made me smile but then the little voice in my head is telling me that they are only saying these things to make me feel better. I took a deep breath and took a sip of my coffee, Italian blend the way I like it. It always made me feel more relaxed and steady. It reminded me of her.

I looked at my wrists, I'm 3 months clean. I looked at Annabeth and Percy they were making small talk, then my phone buzzed. I took a deep breathe, as I was feeling nervous.

I looked at the phone screen.

[Thank Gods. You're okay, I lost sleep worrying what you might be up to. No one knew where you were, I think I even worried your sister and Jason. I'll see you tonight then. :)] W.

I smiled.

"I'll get something to eat." I said getting up.

"There's some French toast in the kitchen." Annabeth said.

I also got up cus they had this tension that was building up. Didn't need that and the small voice telling me all things negative.

Annabeth left 2 hours later due their 'talk' I didn't know what they were doing outside in the living room. I was just in my room, on my phone with Hazel, she was worried sick about me, after I calmed her down I laid in my bed trying shut off the voices telling me I'll screw up tonight.

When I came out of my room around 4 in the afternoon. I see Jason and Percy on the couch, talking like usual but Percy was much more cheerful then these past days.

"I mean she said she'll be there." Percy said.

Jason just shook his head. "Percy, I love you man, but that was a signal." He said.

"What signal?" I asked popping out of no where.

It startled them. "Annabeth and Percy had a moment. You were here." Jason added.

"I was in my room."

Jason shrugged.

"Nico, tell me if she gave me a signal. We were talking, awkward laughs and small talk after what happen and the fight. Then I asked her if she wanted to hang out tomorrow and maybe walk in the park. Then she said she'd love to, and she hugged me and told me, we've changed then when she pulled away our eyes locked for a good 2 minutes." Percy sometimes talks too much. "Then she told me my eyes somehow never changed."

"What was the question?" I cut him off or else he will ramble off.

"Did she give me a signal to lean in for a kiss?" He asked me.

"She did." I said almost immediately, it was obvious but Percy is oblivious.

"Told you." Jason said before turning on the TV.

"She did not." Percy exclaim.

"She did." I said patting his shoulder before sitting on the armchair.

I look at the clock Will gets off at 7. I bite my lips.

"What you thinking about Nico?" Jason asked.

"I wasn't…"

"Nico, you bite your lips when you think and is it about your date tonight with Will?" Jason asked.

I glared at Percy, knowing he told him because he's the only one who knows. "Umm…just having a little bit of self-doubt." I said in a low voice. My therapist, Hestia's voice ringing in my head 'You need to share your feelings, Nico.'

"You'll be fine Nico." Jason reassured me.

"Like I said Perason will give him hell if he hurt you." Percy added.

Then they fist bumped. I laughed at how ridiculous they are, Percy and Jason smiled my cousins are such idiots.

Will

"Dr. Solace." I heard Holly's voice at the other side of the hallway, she looked frantic.

When I turned my head to see what she needed. She said one word and I dropped everything and ran passed her. I ran up to the room, all the other doctors were there. She was no longer my patient, but damn it I know what I'm doing.

Everything was such a blur, running around the hospital shouting at nurses and a few doctors. I could hear ears were blocked of sounds all I saw was my little fighter, fighting the worst pain she has yet to encounter. And it looks like she's not going to win this time.

I looked at my watch. It was 6:30 pm, I lost track of time.

"Dr. Solace we need your expertise in this."

We were back in this dreadful meeting table, unable to solve anything. Everyone is depending on the medical prodigy that only studied for 7 years, I sighed and covered my face. Professionals gathered in a meeting table and the asked the most inexperienced one.

My shift ended 15 minutes ago but I'm still in my office. I can't leave just yet, I don't feel comfortable leaving her. I leaned on my chair, my phone buzzed.

[How's Nico Di Angelo?] M.

Michael why is he asking about Nico? I sat there for a good 30 seconds. SHIT.

"Shit." I said out loud. We were supposed to go out. I ran out of my office and out the hospital to see Nico leaning on his bike, in all black and his hands tucked in his leather jacket. When he saw me, he didn't look very pleased to see me.

"I thought you weren't going to come." He said standing up properly.

I walked up to him, his presence made it easier to breathe. He looked at me curiously with those comfortable warm brown eyes. I put my head on his shoulder I felt him stiffen up.

"Just for a moment." I choked out trying not to full on cry, this stress and this pain in my chest, I'm not use to this.

He just stood there, not saying anything. He took a deep breath "Umm… bad day huh?" He said hesitantly. I laughed he was so awkward it was cute.

"I'm trying here." He said softly.

"Thanks." I said lifting my head up. "Sorry, Nico I totally forgot tonight it was so hectic. My patient isn't doing well and…" before I continued I looked at him trying to analyze him. He had a poker face.

I can't go out today, what happened today was just too much.

"can we reschedule?" I finished, not looking at him directly feeling embarrassed and hoping that he wouldn't think badly of me.

He still had a poker face and bit his lip, damn that was sexy, his eyes looked restless. "Where is your office?" he finally said.

I looked at him confuse, "Umm…on the 3rd floor." I said.

He nodded. "Go back and wait 20 minutes." He said getting on his bike.

"Nico what are you up to?" I asked, not sure what he's doing.

"What do you drink?" he asked before starting the engine.

"I don't usually drink." I said although he did gave me alcohol back at their place.

He nodded again. "Don't worry. Just go back to your office." He yelled at he drove away.

"Ok." I yelled back.

After 20 minutes almost 25 minutes, I heard a knock on my office door. I looked up it was Nico holding to plastic bags with a half smile. I sat there staring at him, he really is an angel.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? It may have bad grammar like a lot of my work, cut i write it in the early morning cos that's where the ideas come in. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter, sorry for the long wait for those who are waiting.**

 **Architecture is not easy. Takes up a lot of time and energy.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Nico

"Jason, Percy." Gods they're so fucking noisy.

I got up, it's not like I'm gonna get any sleep with them in the house. I picked up my phone from my bedside table and walked out of my room. I rubbed my eyes at the sudden brightness from the sunlight.

I see Jason and Percy rushing around and Piper just standing in the middle of the room, holding two ties. She sees me standing outside my room. She gave me a smile.

"Morning, Nico." She said.

I just nodded, and dragged my heavy body to the couch. "Why are you guys soo noisy?" I asked.

"Cus they're late for a meeting." Piper said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Jason is meeting he's new boss today and Percy's boss is in town." She added.

I nodded, seeing that they are both in semi-formal wear. Jason's an engineer and Percy is (a job that involves water)

"Come on, pick up the pace." She said impatiently.

"And you're here because?" I asked.

"I'm their ride today." She said. "Well their using my dad's car."

I shrugged and looked at my phone.

[Hey, is there ever gonna be a time when NYC won't be traffic. Also Morning. :)] W.

I smiled at my phone. That whole dinner thing a few days ago with Will sort of worked itself out, he was having a rough day at work, and I did what my friends did when I was feeling out. Get food and stay with them, took me a lot of courage to do something like that on my own.

All we did was talk, and somehow that was enough.

"Fuck." Percy said.

I looked up from my phone.

"What now, Percy?" Piper asked.

"I left my good shoes at Annabeth's." He said.

"Why would they be at Annabeth's?" Jason asked, standing next to Piper fixing his tie.

"Umm…" Percy started blushing. "No reason." He quickly added.

I chuckled and Piper giggled. "Sure Percy like we're gonna believe that. Just hurry up."

I decided to text Will back.

[Traffic is forever, though I don't usually have to wake up so early.] N.

Jason, Piper and Percy didn't leave until 25 minutes after, by that time I swear Piper looked as scary as Annabeth when she's angry. Right after they left, I started to drone back to sleep.

Will

Ever since that night, I have been in a pretty good mood considering everything that's going on at work. Ever since that night, Nico has been in my head 24/7, and all I've been thinking of was when is the next time we'll do something.

[Will, you need to just go for it.] M.

After Nico brought me dinner, Michael has been telling me to make the first move and ask him out.

[Easier said then done.]

[It's pretty easy. Just text him.] M.

I rolled my eyes and put my phone in my pocket and walked into the meeting room.

By the time my shift was done, Mike was in my apartment drinking beer which I didn't know I have.

He turned to greet me. "Relax I brought this beer on the way here." He said.

Mike has been here for almost a week, and pretty much comes by my place everyday.

"Don't you have a date tonight?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Did her already." He said sipping his beer.

"Gross." I exclaimed.

"Will, it was just sex grow up." He said.

"Was she okay with that?" I asked putting my phone down on the coffee table in front of where he was sitting.

He shrugged. "She seemed more then okay with it, if you know what I mean." Winking.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you wanna eat?" I asked him.

He shrugged again. "Anything will do."

I sighed, my best friend pretty much a lazy guy when he's not working. I walked into my room and changed. I went straight to the kitchen and started up dinner when I finished, I walked to the living room.

"Hey, Mike. There's food just help yourself." I said.

He didn't even turn around to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked peering over his shoulder.

He was holding my phone, not just that he was looking at my messages to Nico. We didn't have secretive things we talk about but our texts have been very flirtatious lately. I widen my eyes as I saw a new message from Nico. I snatched the phone from his hands.

"What the hell, Mike?" I said pissed at him.

[Wanna go out tomorrow?] was the text he sent out.

I glared at him. He put his hands up.

"I just asked him what you've been wanting to ask since that night." He said, standing up to go to the kitchen.

I just stood there, my phone buzzed again.

[Umm. I can't tomorrow I have work. You know that.] N.

I bit my lip, I have been wanting to see him.

[How about lunch?] feeling nervous as I hit send.

I didn't want to move until he answered, I just stared at the screen watching the dots appear and disappeared.

[Where?] N.

I squealed out of nowhere. Which made Michael jump, almost dropping his plate of food.

"Oh my fucking Gods Will. I didn't know you were a 13 year old girl." He said sitting back down the couch.

"I'm still pissed at you, but I'm seeing him tomorrow." I said trying to keep my cool.

"You're welcome." Mike saluting me.

Nico

I was curled in my bed. Thoughts circling my head, no one was home at the moment just me. Dokota texted me that today seemed pretty slow at the bar and I could have the night off.

I should have gone to work anyway but I just really wasn't in the mood. Gods I hate these mood swings. I was fine this morning now I just want the earth to sallow me. I even agreed to go out with Will tomorrow.

I'm sure why I agreed to, I wasn't feeling very good. I sat up and opened my bedside drawer, and there was a tin box just there. 'please don't make anymore'. I stared at the box and felt my eyes started to go blurry.

The fuck is going on with me. I swear I'm just broken. When was the last time this happened? Fuck my life. I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't start crying." I whispered to myself.

Then I heard the door slam outside, one of them was back. I calmed myself and walked out the door.

"Nico?" Annabeth said holding her chest.

"Annabeth?" I said trying to hide the huskiness of my voice.

"What's up?" Percy appearing beside her, then he turned and saw me and his eye widen. "Nico?" Then his eyes wandered. "I didn't know you'd be here. I swear it isn't what you think it is." He started rambling.

I must've had a no expression on my face, because Annabeth faced looked concerned.

"Nico you okay?" she asked.

I snapped out of it. "Yeah."

"I swear Nico." Percy added and Annabeth hit him on the chest.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to smirk. "What do you think I think it is?" I said.

Percy just stood there, "Umm." Percy started scratching his head.

Then suddenly Annabeth sighed and took Percy's hand into hers. "We're okay now." She said smiling.

I gave them a small smile, this was good.

"Umm yeah, I guess we are." Percy said embarrassed then kissed her head.

"But you can't tell anyone yet." He added. "We're still…"

"I get it." I interrupted him. "Take your time."

"Want to eat with us?" Annabeth offered.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be third wheeling." I said with a smirk.

It made Annabeth and Percy blush. I chuckled lightly. "I'll take a shower." I said.

"Finally." I said loudly, knowing that it made them blush again as I closed the bathroom door. When the door was shut the whole façade broke. Here we go again, I thought I was doing fine.

Tears going down my face, I held myself. I can't let them see that I'm still broken. I can't disappoint them. I can't let them know.

* * *

 **For those who have been waiting for this chapter, thank you so much for your patience. Sorry if it didn't live up to your expectation. But still hope you enjoyed.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Will 

It's almost my lunch date with Nico, I'm suddenly excited to see him.

"What are you smiling about?" I hear a faint voice.

I smiled down at Kayla. "Nothing."

"I haven't see you smile like that in a while." She added.

She wasn't getting any better, but the pain has subsided. She was my first patient with something really serious and I guess I wasn't handling it as well as I thought. I haven't really talked about it with anyone.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey little fighter, soon things will be brighter." I said to her.

She smiled wider and gave me a thumbs up, I just chuckled. Her mom walked in and I excused myself.

I made my way to my office to find Michael waiting outside my door.

"Mike. What's up?" I asked him.

He patted me on the shoulder. "I'm just making sure you won't back out." He said to me.

I scoffed. "Actually I'm kinda excited."

He nodded. "Good good." He smiled, a smile that usually follows with questions.

I sighed. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just when can I formally meet your boyfriend?" the smile on his face not fading.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said then I turned away from him "not yet." I said softly.

"Will finally has a boyfriend. After all those dates with girls, you finally found him." He teased laughing at my disastrous past dates. "Anyway I just drop by, I need to go to a gallery. I'll see you. Have fun." Then he left.

I smiled, oh Mike. My phone buzzed.

[What time do you get off?] N.

The butterflies in my stomach still flutters when he text first.

[I'll be out in 20 min. I'll see you there?]

[Don't be late.] N.

God he does things to me.

Nico

I actually don't really know what I'm supposed to do today. I woke up and didn't feel like doing anything at all, I told myself I had lunch to look forward to today. But after the sudden breakdown yesterday I wasn't really feeling it.

I'm waiting outside for Will, not at the hospital this time. I stood there in the sun, the color of the sunlight reminding me of his golden hair.

"Nico?" I looked up and see Will standing there, giving me a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

I started to panic was I showing myself. I shook immediately and forced a smile. "Nothing, it's just nice to see you." I said.

He's smile grew wider. "Not telling me is ok. But you don't have to cover it up, but I forgive you." He said.

I stared at him, he is seeing right through me. I just gave him a weak smile.

"Come on, I only have an hour and a half." Will nudge me.

"Ok." I said.

I followed closely behind him. His curly hair sort of bouncing as he walks, his tall back looking pretty good and then my eyes fell down his ass. He has a pretty good ass. Then I immediately blushed.

I cleared my throat, Will turned around. "You okay, Nico?" he asked looking me in the eye, god his eyes are such a gorgeous blue.

I nodded.

"Anyway here we are." He said. We stop by a diner, I turned to look at him to see that he was already looking at me. And he was smiling.

"Trust me." He said then he took my hand and dragged me.

My heart started pounding like a literal drum, as I stared at his back. Trying to recall the last time I let anyone pull me anywhere.

"Will!" a cheerful voice chimed when we entered. It came from a lady, she was African American lady. But she looked happy as ever.

"Hey aunt Sherry, I'm back." Will said giving her a big hug.

"This is my friend, Nico." He introduced me.

I just put my hands in my pockets and just gave her a smile.

"Hi, Nico." Then she came up to me and gave me a hug, which I wasn't very comfortable with, "Aren't you a little bony." She commented as she pulled away.

I suddenly felt conscious about myself. Yeah I know I'm bony. Then there was a hand on each of my shoulder.

"That's why I brought him here." Will said. I looked at him, I usually don't like physical contact as everyone knows but now I realize I don't mind Will.

"Okay, have a seat sweethearts." She said.

I followed Will to a booth. "So what would you like?" she asked right sat we sat down.

Will turned to look at me, I just shrugged. "Surprise us." Will said.

He finally turned to me. "I use to come here a lot when I was in school. Coming in and out everyday, I lived alone and well aunt Sherry took care of me. She fed me, she told me to go home. And all that." He explained.

I smiled, I could imagine a student Will sleeping on the tables, gorging into food while studying.

"That sounds nice." I commented.

"So how's your week?" He asked.

I shrugged. "The only thing that happen was I found out that Percy and Annabeth are together now." I said, and then I realized "Fuck." I said out loud, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone

I slowly look at Will. He just sat there, "Don't worry, I'll wait for them to tell me." He said winking at me.

He's so cute, I couldn't help but smile, he gets me. Or he just doesn't want to hear it.

"So how was your week?" I asked more of blurted out.

"Stupid doctors asking the inexperience one to solve the problem." He said. "I mean it's like asking a tourist for directions, I may know some things but I don't know everything." He complained.

"You look a little tense." I commented both my hands on my lap. Regretting I said anything.

He leaned over the table. "Stop holding back. I am a little tense, it's just stressful at work."

I listened to him talk, taking in the moment. I have been calmer since he got here. "So how's your patient?" I asked remembering what we talked about that time I brought him dinner.

He facial expressions soften.

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." I added soundly a little pissed, which I wasn't.

He chuckled, "No, it's just… no improvement." He looked kind of sad.

It made my hear ache seeing him look gloomy when minutes ago he was smiling like the sun. But the way his expression softens was a very different view, his eyes looking down on his hands.

"What? Do I look messy?" he asked fixing his hair.

I shook my head. "You just look great." I said.

He blushed which made me blush.

"Thanks." He replied.

Lunch went by quickly and being with him was never easy nor hard but talking to him was always fun, and his presence always seem to calm me down a little. And I have to say the food was great We left the diner and but without aunt Sherry giving me another hug, this time I wasn't so stiff.

"So umm… Nico?" Will asked as we were walking down the street. At a stoplight where we're going to part ways.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him.

The bakery across the road, the stoplight, I took a deep breath. And try to focus on Will and it worked the way his eyes look into mine made me forget why this certain crossroad was dreadful.

"Would you like to go out again?" He asked, scratching his head.

A smile was creeping up my face, I felt high. I never thought hearing him actually saying it would feel soo good. "Yeah." I said softly, blushing.

Will started smiling like the sun again. Then he turn around or a sec and just jumped. I laughed.

"You have no I idea, how happy it makes me feel." He said to me.

I just kept the smile on my face. Me too.

"I'll see you then?" he asked smiling brighter then the sun now his blue eyes looking into my eyes. The butterfly in my stomach and the pounding of my heart was really an odd and new combination to me.

I nodded. "Just text me."

He smirked and started crossing the street but he kept looking back at him.

"Cross the damn street first. Solace." I yelled at him.

Once he crossed the road, he turned back to me giving me a smile that warmed up my heart. "CAN I SEE YOU TOMORROW?" he yelled out.

"COULDN'T YOU JUST TEXT ME?" I yelled back.

"I WANNA KNOW YOUR ANSWER NOW."

"COME BY THE BAR TOMORROW." I yelled.

He smirked that attractive smirk and gave me a thumbs up and starting walking but he didn't continue walking until he turns around to look at me again.

At this point I just couldn't stop smiling, maybe that break down last night wasn't such a bad thing.

Ever since Will came by to the bar, we've been hanging out every other day now. Even though I still had doubts and moments of certain negative emotions as my therapist would put it. He always seems to clear it away.

It's been almost a month since we first went out, and it's still very new to me, that a guy, this gorgeous guy texts me good morning everyday. Comes by the house during his lunch breaks just because sharing food with me is fun.

He makes me smile when I'm not feeling good.

The way his eyes somehow show so much life.

'someday somehow, someone will show you how great it is to be here' Hestia's voice in my head. 'it maybe your cousins, it maybe your sister, it maybe a stranger, it maybe a new friend' I remember that session it was after my suicide attempt 'maybe it will be that special someone whose smile to you is brighter then the sun'

I don't know. I may not like myself but it doesn't matter because I like him.

Will

I look down on my phone smiling.

[Look forward to beating you tonight.] N.

"Ugh, you've been to happy lately." Mike commented.

"Well, you were the one who told me to go for it." I said to him

"I know and I'm happy for you. I am." Mike said.

Even though work hasn't been the best hanging out with Nico has made it a little easier he just calms me.

"Sooo are you guys dating now?" Mike asked, spinning on the chair in my office.

I smiled remember that sometimes we would secretly hold hands, it was a very embarrassing thing to do but it made me feel like I'm walking on cloud 9.

"I guess we are."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I won't be updating for a while because we have finals soon. I'll be sure to update after the second week of December yayyy christmas is near. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys this is the last chapter for this year, so sorry. I'll be busy starting next week.**

 **Hope you guys have a lovely holiday.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nico

I'm feeling sick to my stomach. Maybe I need to see the doctor. Well I would love go see this doctor.

Nah if only, but I'm only feeling sick because well watching Percy and Annabeth get all cozy in front of me is kind of disturbing. Ever since they told every one that they were dating their PDA has been off the charts.

Now they're cuddling on the couch while I'm watching something the TV. Well thank gods it's just cuddling they haven't made out in front of anyone…yet.

"No seaweed brain, we can't do that." Annabeth said.

"Yes we can. Come on we can surprise your brother with blue chocolate chip cookies, he loves them." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed. "Seaweed brain, you love them."

Percy gave her a look. "You were the one who said that we should do something nice for Malcolm because he has been feeling under the weather. I thought of something and you turned it down." Percy said looking like a baby seal.

Annabeth just smiled at him. "Fine but we need something else." She said.

Percy smiled wider and hugged her tighter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They seem really happy, and it's great but I didn't sign up for this much PDA from them.

I scoffed.

They both turned to me. "You okay, Nico?" Annabeth asked me.

Then my phone buzzed, it was Will.

[I'm here downstairs, come pick me up.] W.

I smiled, Will's coming over today. It wasn't the first time but it's the first time with someone else in the house.

"Better now." I said to both of them, as I got off the couch and head downstairs. Leaving Percy and Annabeth a little confused.

I got downstairs and to see Will looking up the sky like he was searching for something the sunlight bathing him time slowed down for a second, he didn't even notice me going up to him.

I stood beside him and looked up as well. "Looking for something?" I asked.

He turned to me "Well I was searching but not anymore." He said.

I turn to look at him, he was looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes and he was smiling.

I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Come on." I said to him leading him upstairs. He followed closely behind me.

Before we entered the apartment I stopped in front of our door and turned to Will. "Umm Percy and Annabeth are both here. So yah." I said.

We got in to see Annabeth and Percy in the same position that I left them in but this time holding mugs.

"Hey guys." Will said behind me.

Percy and Annabeth head both turned to us, "WILL." Percy greeted him like a little kid seeing his mom and Annabeth just waved.

"Come on in. This is the first time Nico brought a boyfriend." Percy said then Annabeth elbowed him. "Ow." Percy said in pain.

"Join us?" Annabeth offered.

Will just walked passed me and sat at the opposite side, I sighed and went to the kitchen to find that they made some hot chocolate. I got Will a mug and went back to the living room.

Will and the new couple were making small talk and it just made me smile.

I sat down beside Will and gave him the mug.

"Thank you." He said as he took the mug, he took a sip "This is good."

"Of course it is, wise girl made it." Percy said looking at Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

Will chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day you guys get together. Seriously you guys took forever."

"You have no idea." I added.

"When did you start dating?" Percy asked us.

We just kind of sat there and looked at each other, I mean I think we're dating. We go out often we hold hands once in a while. I just didn't know the answer because truthfully I don't know what dating is.

Will smiled at me and turned back to Percy and Annabeth. "You can say around the time Nico found out about you guys." He said.

It made me blush, my heart is pounding I looked at Will. I can't believe this is it.

Will turned to me, and I know he can see that I'm blushing because he held my hand and lean in to me.

"You blushing is just adorable." He whispered to me.

I just covered my face with my free hand, Will just grinned in amusement.

Annabeth and Percy had a smile on their faces. I guess it was just a happy moment. I turned to look on the carpet, I wish she were here as well.

"Nico, you okay?" Annabeth asked.

I shot my head up and looked at her, and nodded and gave her a smile.

"Just fine, my stomach has just been acting up lately." I said trying to get her to stop analyzing me.

"Did you eat something funky?" Will asked beside me, clearly concerned.

It made smile. I shook my head, "I just couldn't take a shit this morning."

It made Will laugh and I guess that lifted up my mood.

I looked at him as he turned back to Annabeth and Percy. He had a hair cut not long ago so his hair on the side is just above his ear. I looked down at our hands clasps together. This guy became a part in my life in no time. I leaned my head on his shoulders.

He turned to look at me, "You sure you're okay?" he asked me.

I turn to look up at him, our eyes locked and I swear I could stare into his eyes forever. I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine." I said reassuring him.

He gave me a gentle smile that made my heart flutter, and kissed my forehead.

I immediately looked down and blushed. It just made him chuckle then he got back into his conversation with Annabeth.

Will

I thought this day couldn't come any sooner. I think to me it's a huge thing.

We actual initiated our relationship and it felt great.

Now I'm in a conversation with Annabeth, Nico leaning into my shoulders our hands clasped together. Even though the week has been stressful with Kayla but this is a great way to unwind.

To be honest, just seeing Nico helps. I never imagine that that pale angelic looking guy being rolled into the hospital would be here beside me. Better yet be my boyfriend.

I had a smile on the whole time I was there.

"Sorry, about Annabeth." Percy said to me.

Annabeth is in the kitchen making dinner and she made Nico help her. So Percy and I were left in the living room.

I shook my head. "Nah, it's okay. I've always liked talking to her." I said.

He smiled. "Me too."

I patted his back. "You've finally got what you wanted in high school. How does it feel?"

He shrugged. "It still feels like best friends but it's soo much better now. I get to hold her kiss her anytime I have the urge to."

I nodded, I'm genuinely happy for them, they have been waiting for this since high school.

"You guys want hot sauce?" Annabeth asked from the kitchen.

Percy looked at me, "Nah I'm good." I said. He nodded.

"None for us, wise girl." He said.

They came back with two plates each. Annabeth sat down for hers and Percy's. And Nico holding his and mine.

"Looks good." I said. Nico just snorted which made me laugh.

"Thanks." I said to him. He smiled at me which still had the same affect on me as the day I first saw his smile but this time I could see that he didn't force it. He's genuinely smiling.

I turn to my food.

"So since we have Will and Annabeth here. I have an important question." Percy said after taking his first bite.

Annabeth and I are both pretty intelligent, we both were top students back in high school so I guess maybe that's why we can keep conversation go on.

"Which came first the chicken or the egg?"

"Egg." Annabeth said without hesitation.

"Chicken." I said without hesitation as well.

We both said it at the same time. Nico just smirked as he drank his water.

"So which on is it?" Percy asked us again.

"Egg." Annabeth said, I said "Chicken."

"No, no. Will you have to understand that there will be no chicken if there was no egg." She started debating with me.

I shook my head. "Annabeth there will be no egg if there was no chicken first."

Percy just sat there not knowing which to believe.

I turn to Nico. "Which one do you believe?"

He choked on his food, he didn't think he'd have to participate in this conversation well he has to now.

"Umm, I think I'll go with egg." He said not looking at me.

I stare at him feeling betrayed.

"Wait wait, so it's the egg first?" Percy still confused.

"You're my boyfriend you're suppose to agree with me." I said to Nico.

Annabeth just have a smirk on her face.

Nico slowly turn to me. "Yeah, I know. But I believe in that the egg came first."

"Honestly I'm feeling betrayed." I said.

Nico just chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't stop liking you just because you believe in the wrong one." He said smiling to himself pretty proud of what he said.

"In your face Solace. Thanks Nico." Annabeth boasted to me, laughing.

"Wait no…" I started to argue with both of them now.

This debate went on for a while, the whole time Percy was soo confused. But I swear it was a great night, I loved every bit of it.

* * *

 **Also this is an unedited version. Sorry for all the wrong grammar or spelling. I was in a rush, I'm flying out to a place with no wifi so hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
